Musical Mist
by TemptingDrug
Summary: Haruka is a Paranormal investigator with no luck. Michiru has just inherited an old mansion. She believes that the house might be haunted there for she moves in with Haruka. Both of them will discover a horrible family secret and a romance of a life time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I do own the original characters and the idea of the story.

A/N: A whole brand new story coming to you guys by yours truly. It's a romance story coupled with the supernatural genre. Haruka X Michiru. You don't like… Beat it. And for those who do love the pairing like me well, sit down and enjoy.

* * *

Musical Mist

Prologue

The small office was full of cigarette smoke. A cough was heard then a rustle of sheets as an old man looked through the papers over and over again. He stood up. His blue eyes looked around his house as he looked at a small picture in his eyes.

A small girl with aqua blue hair stood there, smiling and holding on to a bouquet of flower. He coughed again and he drew away the cigarette from his mouth. He exhaled the fume covering his vision as he felt as if his breathing was being cut short. He took a pen turned around and document from the vault. He leaned over his desk and signed it.

He coughed again. The fumes escaped his mouth and nose. He ran a hand through his white hair; his wrinkly fingers, deformed by arthritis, ached as he did so. With a last intake of air he moved that same hand to touch his chest. "No…" He whispered as he fell forward hitting his hip against the edge of his office table. His heart stopped and so did his breathing. His life had ended.

* * *

"No… I don't understand why you are not doing what I _pay_ you to do!" A tall blonde woman fell silent as she heard the person on the other side of her cell phone. "I know that it is hard… But I really need your help, Taka…" She paused to listen to the reply then nodded in understanding. Her long blonde hair fell on her face as she did so as she played with a pen in her hand. "Hai… Give me a call after you are done... Arigatou…" She whispered before ending the call.

She ran her hand through her hair moving the annoying strands away from her face. "I better cut this thing…" She said quietly referring to her hair as she sat down on her desk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the messy pile of books and newspaper articles on top of it.

A knock on the door was heard then after a second the door opened. A brunette walked in. Her dark eyes traveled too look at the tall blonde. "Haruka…" She took in the other woman's appearance, noting the weariness and stress in her features. "How… are you?" She asked as she walked in closing the door behind her. She continued on watching her as she got up from the desk one hand forming into a fist as she did so. "Had a fight with, Taka-kun?"

She gave her back to the smaller woman. She nodded as a response to her question. "Not only that, I'm not getting any job offers! It's not easy looking for abandoned houses…" She said as she began to roll up the long sleeves of her button shirt up to her elbows. She turned to the other woman and saw an odd expression on her face. "Mika-chan… Is everything all right? Do you want to talk to me about something, love?"

She bit her lower lip. Clearly the blonde was having a hard day as it is. She was kind of nervous right now and she was not really sure if she should go through with what she had planned. However she knew she had to go through with it.

"Mika?"

"I think we should start seeing other people…"

Haruka froze. _Not again._ "…Why?"

Mika looked up to her and blushed. The blonde was something out of the ordinary. She had to confess she was still in love. But it really was not working out for her. She gazed at her and took in her physical appearance. Her green eyes seemed to be turning sadder by the second. She sighed and opened her mouth to talk but she just couldn't. To add to her dilemma, the other woman closed the distance between by reaching out and touching her cheek. She was taken aback by the contact, as she did not expect it at all.

_Damn Ten'ou Haruka!_

She was a charmer. Her voice was of a seductive nymph. Her skin was a soft as silk not to mention her kisses would bring about a certain high as if one were on drugs. Her hugs were intoxicating. Her scent was some kind of erotic perfume. Her eyes were a pool of lust. Just by looking at them you would fall in her trap. Her smile was the own devil's smile. Mika could not think straight. Having the tall woman so close to her own body was starting to make her forget what she had just said. "Its not you its me!" She blurted out again.

Haruka stared down at her as her took hold of the girl's chin. _I've heard that before…_ "Explain…"

Mika sighed as she met her eyes. Her hair was covering her forehead and fell to almost her shoulders. She had met her with long hair, throughout their relationship she had complained about getting it cut, yet up until now she never came around to doing so. And though she _tried to reason_ it out with her, Haruka always fell behind the defense that 'I don't have time for foolish image crap'.

"I… I can't live with you anymore… I'm sorry but I just can't… Your job freaks me out! You come home late at night or you never come home at all! How do I know you are really working?! Sometimes I call your cell and you never pick it up!"

"I am working!" Haruka said as she let go of Mika. _I've heard that before so many times is not even funny anymore. _Haruka moved away from her. Her shoes echoed through the office as she walked around.

"I'm sorry Haruka-san…"Mika whispered as she walked to her now. She patted her arm and watched her turn to her. She had to take in a breath. Haruka's eyes were so cold. Mika couldn't resist and she knew that seconds after she would be regretting what she was about to do. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and moved to kiss her lips. Haruka was faster. She turned her face to the side and felt the contact of warm lips on the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" She whispered as she untangled the girl's arms from herself.

"I… I will take my stuff tomorrow…"

The other woman only shrugged. "You got the keys to the house…" She whispered as she watched the smaller girl nod and walk away from her. Mika looked at Haruka and shifted her gaze down to the floor before finally leaving the blonde alone.

Haruka looked at her desk and then at her book shelf. She walked over to it and brought her hand over one book in particular. She pulled it out and read what it said. "Paranormal experience, Door to the spirit world." Haruka growled and threw the book angrily across her office. It wasn't easy being a paranormal activity investigator.

* * *

"My grandfather?"

"Hai… His name was Kazuto Kaiou. You may not remember him. You only got to see him once. At least that what it said on his will." The lawyer said as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair went down in soft waves, until almost her waist. It reminded him of the ocean waves not only because of its turquoise. He titled his head to the side as she looked at her eyes. They were of a dark blue color. That was the only proof he needed. She was indeed Kazuto's granddaughter. He watched her processing what he had just told her. He took in how she twitched nervously as she sat there on the seat, clutching her purse.

"Kaiou-san, I know you must be mad, if not curious as to why you've never been in contact with your grandfather. When your parents died, he might have thought it was better for you to live in foster home. You have had a pleasing life after all… You are a famous violinist, not to mention most of your paintings are all over Tokyo Museum…"

She shook her head. "I do not have any ill feelings for him at all… I just find it strange that he should remember me after all this time… I still don't know why I am here today." She said as flipped her hair to the side by moving her head.

"Your grandfather left you an immense fortune to add up to what you already have." The lawyer said going over the will again. "He also left you a house though he hasn't stated what he wanted you to do with it." He pulled his glasses and watched as the violinist tilted her head to the side. "You'll have to check it out and have it appraised. After which, you may decide what you want to do with it." He said as he took out a pen and gave it to her. "When you sign here you will accept all that he left to you."

She frowned and took the piece of paper in her hands and read it over. It wasn't like she was selling her soul to the devil. It was indeed a will and it did belong to her grandfather. "I get a copy of the will?"

"You get the original one, ma'am."

Michiru nodded and took the pen in her hands. Sighing, she moved it over the sheet of paper and signed her name on it.

"We're all settled then." The lawyer said standing up and shaking hands with her. He then gave her the folder with all the information she needed. That included pictures of the house plus the address, the will and a small picture of her when she was a little girl that they found at the site where Kazuto died. Now Michiru had a handful. She will need to read all this and see what she will do with that property. She sighed and walked out of the lawyer's office. Just what she needed, a house in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW... what cha think?!

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do own the original characters and the plot of the story._

_A/N: Brand new!!! Ok so please read tell me what you think I will have chapter two out soon.. if Soleil Lune is a darling with lil old me. By the way.. special thanks to the sexehness that is Soleil for editing and being the bitchiest and cutest, most awesome and powerful beta evah!_

_(… love ya…)_

_So here is chapter one!

* * *

_

Musical Mist.

"Haruka… Wake up!" A man said as he moved his hand to pat the blonde's back. "Are you conscious?" He asked as he saw the bottle of vodka in front of her. He took the bottle and took a look at it. It was empty. "This is some hard liquor, Haruka…" Even with that statement, he didn't receive an answer.

He had being calling her for over an hour at her house and through her cellphone but she did not answer either of them. He grew worried and went to check on her. He really didn't imagine that he would find her drunk to the point of unconsciousness. "Haruka! It's me! Taka!" He said as he shook the woman a bit enough illicit a response.

She raised her head a bit and looked around her office. Her vision settled at the man beside her. "Hello there beautiful." She slurred.

Taka moved away from the blonde. She really was inebriated. Never in his life had he known of an instance where Haruka was hitting on a man. "Haruka stop joking." He whispered now moving to help her to her feet. "You should be sleeping! It's almost three in the morning."

"Let's go to a bar and check out some strippers! Just like in college!" She laughed as she leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I got a couple of lose change in my pocket."

"You are drunk…" He stated as he aided her in walking towards her bedroom. Not only was Haruka his boss but also his best friend. He met her in the first year of their college and both had instantly clicked. To his great disappointment he found out that she wasn't into men. He sighed and helped her to her feet as he felt her slip from him. "Haruka… What the hell?! I've never seen you this wasted before."

"Mika left…"

Taka stopped and let her sit on the floor. He looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled and her face was all splotchy. It would appear that she had been crying before he got to her house. He watched her upper body jerk involuntarily. She was having hiccups now. "Why?" He dared to ask.

"Why do you think?" She growled and leaned forward, hiding her face from her best friend. "I don't have a steady job… Not to mention my current one isn't exactly high paying… I can't give her what she needs... She complained about me not spending enough time with her… I don't know…" Haruka said.

"She is a bitch…" Taka said trying to cheer his friend.

"She is your cousin…" Haruka raised her eyes to look at Taka.

"So? I can say she is a bitch. I know the little spoiled brat. Come on Haruka, let's get you in bed." He said grabbing her arm and placing it over his shoulder as he helped her up.

"I need to find that something that will be huge!" She exclaimed doing actions theatrically to prove her point. "Like… Like… A house so haunted that I can actually show the world and Mika… That will make her realize what she had done… and make her want to come back to me…" Haruka said.

Taka rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pushed the door to Haruka's bedroom open and dragged her inside. "Try to get some rest… When you're sober I'll remind you never to drink again…" Taka said as he pulled Haruka inside helping her to the bed.

"Get me a house Taka…" Haruka said, as she looked at him. This proved to be a difficult task for the blonde as she found that her eyelids were suddenly becoming heavy.

"I will. But first, you… Rest. Now!" Taka watched as his best friend closed her eyes and soon started to snore softly. He shook his head and sat down on a chair near her. "Baka… Don't worry I'll get you the perfect house…"

* * *

Blue eyes read over the manuscript repetitively. Every once in a while she would jot down on her notebook pieces of information. She stopped when she was pleased that she had sufficient information. She had written the address of the house and made a small sketch for herself to use. She had to do this or she would surely get lost. She looked at it and reclined on sofa as she smiled. "I guess this is it." She said and placed it inside a brand new folder. "Is not really that far away…"

She stood up and walked to her kitchen taking out a small cup. She filled the cup with the water that she was boiling and made tea. It always calmed her at night. She blew on the liquid trying to cool it down a bit as she walked back to the sofa. She grabbed the picture of the house and looked at it.

She started to take in the details of the four-storey house. It had a front yard that was practically covered by tall grass and an old looking fence. The house itself looked like it had more than 10 rooms. The windows looked old and broken. They were practically falling apart. Michiru took a sip of her tea and sighed as the warm liquid warmed her throat.

Something caught her eye then. She gulped down her tea and frowned as she stared at the picture. She placed her cup on the table and moved the picture closer to her face keeping her gaze on a window. She set the picture back on the table and took something from her purse taking out her glasses. She never really used them except for reading fine print. She put them on and went back to study the picture squinting as kept her gaze trained on that particular part of it.

"Is that a child?" She asked herself. She moved the picture away from her face and looked at it again without her glasses on. She shook her head in disbelief. She ran to her room opening a drawer beside her bed. She took out a magnifying glass and once again she went back to her living room. She grabbed the picture and once again she began to inspect it. "It is a child… but…" She moved it away from her and looked. "…the house was abandoned more than 50 years ago."

* * *

It was around five in the morning. Taka's eyes were red from the lack of sleeping yet he couldn't just close his laptop and rest. He had to find a house that would give Haruka and him a big break. He let out a loud yawn. His moved to his huge cup of coffee. He had to stay awake. He needed to help Haruka. Her rubbed his eyes and blinked trying to relieve the itchiness. "Haunted house in the hills…blah blah…" He read out loud. "Conclusion: Bunch of kids playing a prank…Case closed." He sighed and scratched his neck.

He was in the midst of falling asleep on his keyboard when his computer beeped. He had mail He groaned and looked at his watch wondering who could be online other than him and maybe some sexual predators looking for child pornography. He opened his email. The title of the e-mail was 'Check this out…' He frowned. "Not another porn site…"

He clicked on it and an image of an old broken house popped out. His eyes went wide. Paranormal investigations were some kind of chained network. If someone found something interesting they would contact the closest person to the sight. Taka looked around and started to search his pockets. He took out his cell phone and dialed Haruka's house. No answer. "She must still be knocked out…" He growled as he looked at the address. It would take him over an hour or so to get there. He grabbed his jacket and his car keys and left his apartment.

* * *

Michiru was currently driving towards the estate. She had decided to go and explore the house first thing in the morning. It was weird enough that she had found the figure of a child standing in one of the old windows when it was abandoned. Maybe some crack head had taken it to use as his crack house or worse… She was not going to let such a beautiful old house be used for such a purpose.

The sketch she had made did not help her at all. She got lost more than three times! As for asking for directions, it was out of the question. When she would stop to do so, anyone she'd ask seemed to look at her with strange eyes as if they were petrified of her. For instance when she stopped at a gas station, the one in charge looked around the area, before giving her a mumbled reply and then hiding afterwards. This left Michiru confused but a bit scared. She didn't bother to pay after she filled her tank and just left the place.

She was now starting to panic. Not only was she lost but also she found herself in the middle of the woods which was not mentioned anywhere in the manuscript given to her. The worse part of it there was no man-made road for her car to tread on. Her car wasn't build for this kind of conditions. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly, looking around for anything that would show her how to get back to the main road.

Luckily she saw what appeared to be a car parked. The car did not looked old fashioned therefore it couldn't be one of the town people. She made a sharp turn, wincing as she heard the car make a wounded sound. "Sorry…" She said patting the car's dashboard.

As she got closer to the car, she saw that it turned out to be a red '96 Pathfinder. She let out a relieved sigh as she found the house she had been looking for. It was a little more intimidating in real life. It was tall, big and had this foreboding aura to it.

Michiru parked her car next to the other one and got out of it. Her eyes glued to the house as she walked towards, very much in awe of it. In front of the fence she saw a tall brown-haired man taking pictures from different angles. She frowned and walked over to him her hand moving to touch his back. "Excuse me."

He let out a startled noise and quickly moved away from whoever had touched him. He looked down at the woman and exhaled loudly touching his chest as if to calm his raging heart. "Ma'am please do not ever do that again in this place…"

Michiru scowled at the man before her. "Who are you? And why are you taking pictures of my house?" She asked her arms akimbo, an eyebrow raised in speculation.

"I am Taka Keito. Paranormal investigator." He bowed his head to her before offering his hand for her to take.

"Michiru Kaiou. I'm the owner of the house." She said nodding her head and shaking his hand. "I'm sorry… You said you are a…"

"Hai, you heard that correctly. My partner, Haruka Ten'ou, and I look into such activities, see what we can make of it." He looked at his watch. "She should be here any minute now… If she got my messages…" He whispered the last part then moved to take a picture of the front yard.

Michiru shook her head and looked at the house. "I'm scared to ask, but where did you get the idea that there are _activities_ going on this house?" She didn't want to use the term as it still seems quite outrageous a concept to her.

Taka searched his pocket for something then produced a folded piece of material. When she unfolded it, it turned out to be a picture but it was horribly creased from the way it was kept. Michiru took it from him and looked at it. It was the same as hers but this one had a big red circle marking the small child looking out the window.

"I had that picture sent to me via an e-mail and I thought I should come check it out. But I'm not really very good at this kind of work. I'm a scaredy-cat to be honest. You usually need nerves of steal in this line of job..." He whispered as he shuddered. "To tell you honestly, this place gives me the creeps."

Michiru nodded. "So you are waiting for you partner to come and check this out?" Michiru asked as she stared at the house looking at the same window where the child appeared in the picture.

"Hai… She's the professional, I just look for the house." He said before taking another picture.

* * *

The headache was unbelievable. When Haruka opened her eyes the rays of the sun hit her eyes directly making her groan loudly and turn away. She blearily opened one eye and saw her cell phone blinking. She grabbed it lazily and flipped it open. "Ten missed calls… All from Taka… This better be good…"

She noticed she had a voice mail and quickly she sat up and listened to it running her hands through her blonde hair trying to calm the wild strands. Her eyes popped open when she was able to register what was said. She stood up, looked at her clock and moved to the kitchen still listening to the message. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the address down before ending the message.

She then dialed Taka's number. "Taka! What's up?" She moved around the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee for her headache. "I see… So the owner of the house is there with you?" She nodded. "Okay then… Keep your cellphone on. I will call you if I get lost." She said as went back to her room grabbing a pair of clean pants and a t-shirt. "Thanks for the advice… I will bring my jacket. Do I need anything else? Alright, thanks a lot Taka, I owe you one." With that she ended the call and ran to get her coffee now fully dressed.

* * *

"Well… She got my message…" Taka said out loud as he placed his cellphone inside his pocket.

Michiru was leaning against her car and kept her sight on the house still. She wanted to go inside, she after had the keys but now she wasn't sure of going inside alone. "This Haruka person… Can she do some kind of exorcism and get them out?"

Taka looked at Michiru and started to laugh heartily. "No… She is not a priest. Believe me she isn't anything holy. Besides, you can't take them out." Taka said as he looked at the house. "How did you get possession of this old thing?"

"My grandfather gave it to me when he died…" She whispered as she rubbed her arms, feeling cold.

"Ah… I see." Taka whispered as he stared at the aqua haired beauty in front of him. He moved his hand and started to massage his neck feeling uncomfortable. His mobile suddenly started to ring. He jumped, as did Michiru, surprised by the sudden loud sound.

"Sorry." He whispered before picking it up. "Hello? What!? You're already near?" Michiru looked at Taka as he bowed to her and moved away from her. "Are you doing a damn race or something?" Taka shook his head. "Take a right turn and you will find my car" He terminated the call then smiled at Michiru. "She was a car racer when she was younger."

Michiru raised an eyebrow as a car stopped right next to hers.

"And the professional ghost hunter is here…" Taka joked as he watched Haruka come out of the car.

"I came as soon as I could." Haruka took of her shades, revealing dark circles under her eyes.

Taka quickly noticed them. He shook his head and moved beside Michiru. "This is Michiru Kaiou. She is the owner of the house."

"The violinist?" Haruka asked placing her sunglasses on the pocket inside her jacket. "It's an honor to meet you." She said extending her hand to the aqua haired woman. "I'm Haruka Ten'ou, paranormal investigator. We believe that your house might be home to supernatural entities." She didn't take her eyes off the smaller woman as she smiled at her and bowed before extending her hand for Haruka to shake. Her gaze never wavered as she took hold of the proffered hand. However, instead of giving it a shake she squeezed it tenderly before returning the other woman's smile. "I must say, Kaiou-san you are more beautiful in real life than in those concerts I see on TV."

Taka rolled his eyes. At least Haruka didn't take the break up with Mika seriously. She was already on the hunt for a prey and it looks like she had set her eyes on Michiru.

"You are not so bad yourself, Ten'ou-san."

"Was that subtle flirting I detected Kaiou-san, you do know I'm a woman." She teased as she winked at Michiru.

"I don't see you being a woman as a problem…" Michiru returned as she let go of Haruka's hand.

Taka stared at both women and then he focused his attention on Haruka. Damn her! She always had luck with women. "Umm… Well anyway… I called because of this..." He started to search his jacket trying to look for the picture. "Where did I put that thing?" He asked to no one in particular as he vainly searched the floor on the chance he might have dropped it. When he found nothing, he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a copy of the picture in my documents, let me go look for it." Michiru said as she unlocked her car and got inside to look for it.

When he was sure Michiru was not looking, Taka quickly grabbed Haruka by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. "This is no time to be flirting! We got a house here we got a job to do!" He hissed.

"And I thank you Taka… Not only for finding me a job but finding someone to get my mind of your devilish cousin." Haruka said as she looked at the house in front of her. "This is a pretty big building we got here."

"So?" Taka asked as he eyed his friend with a confused look. "We better settle down here as we investigate, if we are going to…"

"Here it is!" Michiru said drawing the attention of both Haruka and Taka. Michiru handed the picture to Haruka who took it in her hands. "My grandfather died recently… He left me this house. It said he wanted me to have it and do whatever I wanted with it." She explained as she watched Haruka stare at the photograph. "There is a small child peeking from one of the windows…" She moved and pointed at the child. "This house was abandoned for fifty years. I don't know of any trespassing incidents that have occurred recently…" She kept her eyes focused on Haruka's expression.

Haruka's hair was almost covering her eyes. By the looks of it, the texture was soft and silky. Michiru really had to stop herself from running her fingers through it while caressing Haruka's face as she did so. She swallowed hard as she watched the woman move her neck to look at the house, flipping her hair back with her own hand.

"I am sorry about your grandfather…" Haruka said.

"I didn't know him that well. There is nothing to be sorry about." Michiru answered.

Haruka nodded and went back to the picture. "If you were not observant enough, you could pass of this child as a curtain. How did you notice it?" Haruka asked.

"I was just going through all the documents they gave me. I saw the picture and noted something off with the window." Michiru responded.

"Will you give us permission to do a thorough investigation Kaiou-san?" Haruka asked. "We promise not to damage the house in anyway and we will follow strict confidentiality rules."

"To tell you honestly, I am quite skeptical with what you are about to undertake. However I cannot deny that you have my curiosity piqued." She looked at Haruka. "If you guys _are_ going to do any kind of investigation my only condition is that I am allowed to be present."

"Can we settle down in the house as we investigate?" Taka asked looking at the aqua-haired woman.

"Why not? I will settle down in the house as well. I can be of assistance to the both of you if need be, right?" Michiru smiled as she took the picture form Haruka's hands.

"Of course! We need all the help we can get after all…" Haruka said letting out her trademark smirk.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

End Chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it… I do own the plot of this story and the original characters.

Special Thanks to Soleil-Lune for editing this chapter.

* * *

Musical Mist

It seemed that moving in would prove to be a much difficult task then they had originally anticipated. Haruka and Taka brought into the house (which turned out to be a vast mansion) they could carry from the car. On the other hand, Michiru busied herself by bringing in clothes, futons, the first aid kit and clean set of sheets.

The inside of the mansion was worse off than the outside. The paint was starting to peel off the walls. The humid smell was overwhelming and there was dust in every surface imaginable. There were leaves and broken glass scattered on the floor.

_Maybe that was a result of a huge thunderstorm._ The aqua-haired woman thought to herself as she went through the front door and saw the mess. "Cozy…" Michiru whispered as she walked around where it appeared to be the living room. She rubbed her nose as she tried her hardest not to burst into a sneezing fit.

Haruka walked besides her, hearing the sound of the shards of glass, shatter under her boots. "It _**is**__a bit_ dirty; then again you did say that this place was abandoned a long time ago." She reminded the other woman as she took off the baseball cap she was wearing to rub the base of her head revealing a newly cut hair.

Michiru stopped in her tracks, staring intently at Haruka. "New look?"

Haruka blushed. "I've always worn my hair this short…" She answered putting back the cap on. "I better go and check if Taka needs help with the equipment." She walked away from Michiru. She couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself as she remembered Taka's reaction to her hair.

When he had seen her, his first reaction was to frown in disappointment then went to pull at the short locks of her hair. "I thought you say you did not care about your appearance…" He remarked then stepped away to smirk at his friend. "But then again with a woman that beautiful around, even a hobo would make an effort to look good."

Haruka shook her head as she rubbed her neck. "Hey a makeover was in order… You'll never know when someone may stop by and take interest of what we're doing…" She said thinking about the media exposure this could lead to and the countless television programs she might appear in thanks to the findings in the mansion.

Michiru chuckled and kept looking around the house. She noted the huge fireplace that was beyond dirty and would probably take a full day to complete cleaning it. She sighed as she tried to get the dust off of her hands. "If I'm going to sell this place, I've got a lot of work to do…" She said quietly to herself before going off to explore the rest of the mansion.

She headed upstairs where she found herself facing a long hallway. At the end of it, there were two huge doors. Michiru walked over to it and when she was directly in front of it, she looked up at the structure before placing a hand over the doors. She felt a sudden chill invaded her body. She exhaled and saw her breath in front of form in front of her. _How could it have gotten so cold all of the sudden?_ Her eyes felt heavy all of a sudden and they fell halfway closed. She rested her forehead on the door, overcame by sleepiness.

"Kaiou-san?"

Her body jerked in surprise and she quickly turned around, to find herself staring at a pair of green eyes. "Ten'ou-san!" She said as she exhaled and placed a hand over her chest. "Don't do that…"

"Oops… Sorry..." She said sheepishly at the other woman. "But I wanted to inform you that Taka has found an excellent room to use as base of operations." Haruka explained as she gestured with her head that Michiru should follow her as she held in her arms a couple of boxes, which held what appeared to be electronic devices.

Michiru turned to the doors again, one hand lingering on it. She gnawed on her lower lip, debating with herself if she should open it and see where it may lead. She took out her keys and tried each one on the lock, trying to find the one that would fit. However, Haruka called out to her from the stairs, slightly disrupting her. "Coming…" She replied casting the doors one last glance, fiddling the keys in her hand. "Maybe some other time…" She whispered before following Haruka.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have had fallen asleep or something back there…" Haruka asked as she leaned her back against a door, opened it and stayed there, letting Michiru enter before her.

Michiru walked in and stopped dead on her tracks as she looked around the 'room' they've discovered. "A library?" She asked as she stared at the huge and dusty racks of books.

"Yup…" Haruka responded, following Michiru's line of vision for a brief moment before averting her gaze. She found Taka assembling the computer and finishing the set-up of the system and equipment for it to be used. Haruka walked towards him and placed the box on the floor, she then moved beside him to take a look at the computers, which left Michiru to stare at the place in awe.

"This place is huge…" Michiru said as she walked to the bookshelf.

A bit bored, Haruka moved her attention from the computer to the young woman. Her eyes roamed over her body; starting by the silky, aqua, wavy hair then to her white, milky skin. Haruka just had to lick her lips at the sight.

Taka noticed that Haruka was no longer paying attention. He turned around and saw his friend openly ogling at the woman. He coughed as he slowly moved his chair away from her slightly. _Haruka is certainly something else…_ He thought to himself as he resumed working on the computer.

"Gorgeous…" She commented breathlessly. "Don't you agree, Taka?" Haruka asked as she tried to memorize each and every curve of the woman's body. Even though Michiru was just wearing plain sleeveless top and faded jeans, Haruka was barely able to prevent herself from forgetting about the whole investigation and take the violinist somewhere private.

"Focus Haruka…" Taka hissed at her as he connected his computer to the camera in order to begin to view the pictures in it.

She looked back at the computer screen a sheepish expression on her face. "Right… Work…" She replied rubbing her neck. "Sorry…" She muttered meekly.

Taka merely waved off her apology, as he was preoccupied as his eyes roamed over the photos, making sure to take note each and every minute detail in them. However, knowing that though he did it meticulously it was a certain he would miss something. Hence came in the picture Haruka whose job is to double-check everything. "Great… Nothing!" Taka said in frustration as he leaned against the old chair while he rubbed his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest before exhaling then a moment later let out a long string of curses.

Michiru looked at Taka for a while as he let out a comic tirade. She cleared her throat before speaking out. "Umm… You guys?" She said breaking his rant about not having any luck. She was however ignored by the two.

"Patience Taka, patience." Haruka said as she pushed Taka out of the chair and sat there herself. "We need to find something... Anything..."

"Ten'ou-san…" Michiru urged.

"Please Kaiou-san, call me Haruka-san…" Haruka said her attention never wavering from the computer as she went through the photos again.

"…Haruka-san…" She whispered, looking at the books and back to the blonde. "I felt something strange back there in the hall where you found me…"

At this, both turned to look at her, incredulity and shock written on their faces. Taka would be the first to recover, taking the initiative to ask Michiru a question. "What did you feel?"

Michiru shrugged. "I… felt a chill." Her hands making a gesture, as she tried to articulate her experience.

Taka and Haruka looked at each other for a brief second before Taka asked another question. "Where?"

"I told you, in the hall…"

"He meant, which part of your body?" Haruka queried further hoping to clarify what she and her best friend were heading to but she was only met with a blank stare.

Although Michiru did not know why Haruka's was relevant, she nonetheless answered it. "My neck, then down my spine… What does this have to do with anything?" She quirked a brow at the blonde who ran to the box she had carried into the room.

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right place…" Haruka said out loud as she took out what appeared to be a recorder.

"That's bullshit!" Taka exclaimed making Michiru jump slightly. "I took pictures of the windows and then of the interior of the house. If the first picture they sent me had an entity in it, why can't I get any in mine?"

"Maybe they are scared of you. Or they don't feel comfortable around you and they don't want to show themselves to you." She commented as she examined the gadget in her hand.

Taka rolled his eyes and reclined on the chair as he huffed.

"What is that?" Michiru asked, moving beside Haruka and taking a look at what she had in her hands.

"This is an EVP recorder." Haruka said as she turned it on to check if it was still working.

"A what?" Michiru asked again looking at Haruka with a confused look.

"Here." Haruka handed it to Michiru and resumed sorting through the contents of the box. "EVP stands for Electro Voice Phenomena. It records the voices of the entity or whatever it is. We are going back to where you felt the presence and try to communicate with it. We're going to find out if they have something to say to us." Haruka let out a frustrated sigh, not finding the other device she was looking for. She moved the box away and stood up. "I guess we will have to use that one."

"We?" Michiru asked looking at Haruka nervously.

"Hai. When I said 'we' it means 'you and me.'" She smiled taking the recorder from her. "I'll be back in a few Taka."

Taka grumbled out an incoherent response, as he was once again preoccupied with going through the photos his computer.

"Don't worry, he's always in a bad mood." Haruka explained as she opened the door library and allowed Michiru to go before her in order to lead the way.

Taka watched them leave through his peripheral vision as he went back to his work on the computer. Although his full attention was on the computer in front of him, he was able to hear the door creak as it opened. He turned towards it and called out, "Funny Haruka! Look at me, I'm shitting my pants…" He said with much sarcasm as he waited for the blonde to come through the door.

After a while and still no sign of his friend, he cautiously looked around the library before getting up from his seat and walked towards the door to close it. "It's just the air…" He mumbled to himself then headed back to the desk.

However, just as he was about to sit down the door unlatched from its lock. Taka turned around and glared at it. "Haruka! This is not funny! Go away already…" He trudged back to the door and opened it completely to take a look at the outside of the room. It would seem that the hall was deserted.

"Shit…" Taka closed the door and locked it before running back to his desk and turning the computer off. He then stopped and frowned. "What the hell am I doing!" He unplugged the camera and proceeded to go outside of the library.

* * *

"Is this were you felt the temperature drop?" Haruka asked as she stood in front of the huge doors.

"Hai…" Michiru said, taking out the keys and opening the doors. She pushed it open then walked inside.

Haruka's eyes scanned the room. "The master bedroom I suppose…"

The room was enormous warranting it the place for that who is the owner of such an equally overbearing house. There was a main room then different doors that probably lead to other sub-areas of the place. To one side, there was an open archway, which was the entrance to the bathing area. On the opposite wall were two windows that showcased a view to the anterior area of the estate. It could be surmised that this was the same window the entity was looking out from.

The blonde then took in the different fixtures and furniture around the room. She settled on the unopened door next to the table. It looked promising to her, so she went towards it. As she tried to turn the handle her eyes drifted to the desk next to it. Sheets of paper were scattered on top, remarkably the one thing aside from dust, dirt and blank sheets was a tiny box. Her attention returned to the door, as it was lock.

She looked behind her and called out to Michiru. "Kaiou-san, could you open this door?"

She smiled as she came beside the taller woman and fished out her set of keys. "Don't you think it's only proper that you call me Michiru-san as I am able to call you Haruka-san? It's only proper as we got acquainted after all."

"As the lady wishes…" She returned a suave smile on her lips. "_Michiru-san_…" She made sure to pronounce the name in the sultriest manner she could manage. Looking straight at the aqua-haired woman's blue eyes, causing a blush to erupt on her alabaster skin. Her smile turned to a self-satisfied smirk. Instead of teasing the other woman on the matter she decided to return to the business at hand. "Could you please do me the honor of opening this door?"

Michiru could only chuckle and shake her head at the tactics of Haruka. She turned her attention to the key ring and started fitting random keys into the lock. After a while, her brows knitted together in puzzlement, as none of the ones she had seem to work. "I don't seem to have the key to this door…" Michiru said as she stepped back from the door and looked back at Haruka in confusion.

"You don't have it?" The blonde replied, arching an eyebrow in the process. "Weird. I thought you were given all the keys for this property…" Haruka tried to jerk the door handle to turn but it would not budge. "Any suggestions? Because if none, we'll have to leave this for another time…"

"Break it down?" Michiru asked.

"You sure?"

Michiru shook her head. "Not really… I don't want to do any damage to the house… It is an old mansion and I don't want to have to replace the antique locks…"

"True." Haruka looked at the door again and sighed. "Never mind then. We will find another way to open it." Haruka said turning away.

"What's this?" Michiru asked pointing at the box on top of the desk.

"No idea." Haruka said turning the recorder on. She placed her index finger over her lips signaling to stay silent to Michiru.

Michiru didn't know _why_ but as Haruka made that gesture she just had to zero in on her lips. This of caused her to blush and move her attention to the box on the table. She picked it up and tried to look as if she was very interested in it. _Damn it! Why would a simple gesture have that much effect on me? I don't even know her that well…_

She shook her head to clear it from such thoughts and went back to examining the box. Her hand slowly moved over it, brushing the dust off it. She was so caught up with what she was doing that the sound of Haruka's voice, although it was relatively calm and gentle, came as a surprise to Michiru that it caused her to yelp out as the other woman asked a question.

"Is there anyone in here?"

Haruka looked at Michiru, disappointment in her eyes and motioned for her to be silent. She looked down at the recorder for a brief moment, her eyes growing wide in excitement as her smile grew. A red light at one of the edges blinked every time it picked up something. The light was blinking more than three times.

"Is there anyone you want to talk to?" Once again the light blinked. Haruka had a goofy look on her face, a result of getting giddy at the results. This earned her a weird stare from Michiru, who was clearly confused with what was going on. She ignored the aqua-haired woman's gaze and asked another question. "How do you feel?" Then came another blink. "Do you want to say something else?" All of a sudden the temperature in the room dropped. Michiru gave her a pleading look as she rubbed her arms. "Thank you. We won't bother you anymore. At least for now…" Haruka then turned off the recorder and looked at Michiru.

"What was that?" Michiru asked, her hands still repeating the moving vigorously over her arms.

"Cold?" The blonde inquired as she saw this.

"Freezing…"

Haruka's expression turned serious. "Me too. Let's go back to the library and check what we got in the recorder."

"Haruka…"

"Hai?" Haruka asked opening the door for her.

"You did feel something in this room right?" Michiru's worry grew. _Was it a good idea to let an investigation like this take place?_

Haruka sighed and shook her head, glancing around the room. "Michiru you are not going crazy. I felt something too. I got a recording of that _something_ in this machine and I'm going to prove that this place is haunted. It could be by some friendly entity; it's also possible that it's by something that we shouldn't be messing around with. But there is something going on here. Never doubt your senses." She paused for a while before she continued. "And please… Trust me. I won't let you get hurt."

Michiru smiled and nodded at that. "Thank you…" She whispered before walking out of the bedroom.

Haruka stayed behind. She gave the bedroom a last once-over, eyeing suspiciously the closed door and the box Michiru had been touching. "I will find out what is going on…"

His finger was finally sore. He had been furiously taking pictures of the hall for the past ten minutes. He took it as his hint to stop and take a breather. While doing so he took look at his surroundings. Taka sighed loudly as he paced down the hall, stopping now and then to look behind him. "You are being paranoid…" He said to himself.

He was heading back to the library when he saw a door open beside him. He froze and quickly took a picture of the door. He frowned moving the camera away from his face. He could have sworn that he had just heard someone giggle. He raised his hand, which was considerably shaking, to the doorknob in order to open the door.

"Taka! We got something!" Haruka yelled as she ran over to him. "Hey… Dude… What's up?"

Taka looked at Haruka for a moment and then at Michiru who came up behind the taller woman. _Guess no one really wants to be left alone in a huge place like this._ His eyes went back to the door. He frowned when he found that it was locked. He moved his hand and tried to turn the knob but it would not do so. "This door was just open. I swear it was open!" He said as he uselessly pulled on the knob.

"Leave that be, for now..." Haruka said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Let's go to the library. I think I got some EVPs." She said smiling and showing him the recorder.

* * *

Both Taka and Haruka yawned in unison. "Damn I'm tired…" Haruka mumbled as she went through the recording. It took them a while to get the audio equipment going on and it was already dark outside.

While both were still working, Michiru had taken out a futon she had brought from her apartment. She was currently fast asleep on it, covered by a thick sheet. Now and then she shifted in her sleeping position but by the looks of it she was sleeping pretty well.

Taka was going through the pictures he had taken earlier in his laptop. "Me too… I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight though. This place makes me nervous." Taka said whilst pausing to scratch his elbow. "She seems to be sleeping pretty well…" Taka said looking at Michiru.

Haruka stopped what she was doing to recline on her chair and rub her eyes. After that she watched Michiru sleep and smiled. "That's good. Let her sleep." Haruka said as she kept listening to the recording. She heard her own voice asking her first question. _"Is there anybody in here?"_ Haruka moved closer to the speaker of the computer. She blinked when she didn't hear anything. She mumbled a curse but nonetheless carried on. She played back the clip and heard herself ask the same question. Haruka didn't hear anything at all.

"Play it again…" Taka said.

"I didn't hear a thing." Haruka said looking at his best friend.

"Just go back and play it again I heard something."

Haruka sighed and typed something on the computer and then play the recording again.

"_Is there anybody in here?"_

"_Hi…"_

Haruka looked at Taka. "You heard that?"

"I heard someone say 'hi'… Play it again."

Haruka gulped as she felt herself getting nervous. "You do know if I caught something, we need to stay here and investigate a lot more." Haruka said as she turned the volume up and typed a code into her computer. She hit play again and crossed her arms listening to the recording.

"_Is there anybody in here?"_

"Hi…"

"Taka, I heard a giggle afterwards…."

"It sounded like a child's…" Taka was now standing beside the blonde. "Go to the next question!"

"Is there anyone you want to talk to?"

"_Kai…"_

"Rewind it!" Taka said gripping Haruka's shoulder.

"Damn it! Wait a fucking second!" Haruka said typing once again on her computer and turning the volume up. "Did I hear a Kai…? What did it say?"

"Is there anyone you want to talk to?"

"_Kaiou-sama…"_

They both grew cold. They looked at each other then at Michiru. She was apparently already awake, her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at the Haruka. Fear clearly evident in them. Her breathing was raged and it would seem that tears were at the brink of falling. "Did… Did someone just call me? Please… Tell me it wasn't the recording…"

Haruka was too shocked to speak. She left the recording play and soon the next question came up. _"How do you feel?"_

"…_Scared…"_

Michiru's blue eyes locked with Haruka's green ones. "What is going on? Haruka?" Michiru asked.

Haruka looked at her computer and for the first time she didn't have an answer. She turned the computer off before turning back to Michiru. "I have no idea…"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Please tell me what you think... And of course Read and review.

Until next update


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I... don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot and the original characters in this story_

_A/N: Last time since I last updated. Well… All I have to say is sorry. If you read the last chapter you might know why I haven't been able to update. Anyways here is the next chapter. I am trying not to overload my editor, Neptune's Mask with work since I know she has a life also. Lol. I know she loves this story so I guess I will be dedicating this chapter to her and all her help she has been giving me with the stories. Thanks a lot, chica. Anyways! Here it is chapter three of Musical Mist._

* * *

Musical Mist

The sun coming from the windows was striking and blinding. Haruka had to move her arm to cover her eyes from the burning rays. After last night discovery the three of them, Haruka, Michiru and Taka stayed up until late talking about what it could've been. It was a child. The voice clearly makes it sounds like a small boy but the real question was who is or was that little boy?

Haruka tried to stand up and cover the windows with the curtains but she found herself trapped in a tangle of arms and legs. She frowned and looked down at herself. She saw a bundle of aqua hair on top of her chest. She froze and started to look around for a way to escape until she felt Michiru move against her and groan. She slowly started to slip from underneath her suddenly Michiru mumbled something and held her tighter. Haruka really didn't mind the close contact but if she woke up and found her like that Michiru might think she was trying to take advantage of her or something when it looked like it was the other way around. She turned her head and saw Taka laying on one of the library old sofas. She called out to him. Taka jut moved a bit getting comfortable and ignored her. Her forehead furrowed a bit. She thought about waking her up but then again she would find her in this position. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Michiru…" She called to her and rubbed her arm. "Michiru… wake up please…" She whispered.

She started to move more against her before her blue eyes opened a bit. She blinked a bit as she got a good look of her surroundings. She sat up and yawned scratching her head a bit before looking down at a grinning Haruka. She stared at her for some seconds before her eyes grew wide. "I am so sorry!" She said loud enough to wake Taka up. "I'm sorry! I have the tendency of hugging things while I sleep!" She said moving away from Haruka. "I'm sorry really!"

"Not like I mind…" Haruka said scratching her head trying to get her wild strands under control. "I was starting to ask myself why I felt so warm all of the sudden…" Haruka smiled watching Michiru blush a bit. "Come on don't feel bad…" Haruka said moving closer to the suddenly shy woman. "If you want I can sleep far away from you next time?"

"Well…" Michiru giggled a bit and patted Haruka's hand a bit. "It's okay I will try not to be all over you next time…"

"Ugh…" Taka watched both women flirt. He shook his head and leaned back trying to get some more minutes of sleep.

"Ok, now that everyone is awake might as well get going." Haruka said standing up and dusting her pants. "Taka, wake up!" Haruka said as she walked over to the sleeping band. She patted his stomach making him wake up. "You are going up town…"

"What?" Taka asked looking up at Haruka. "What do you mean up town?"

"You are leaving the house and do a little research for me… I want you to find out who was living in this house before it was abandoned. What happened in the house? I want you to look for information."

"Clearly my grandfather lived here I really don't think you need to find anything else…" Michiru said standing up also and running her fingers through her hair.

"Hai… but you said it yourself that this house was abandoned fifty years ago. That means that your grandfather left when he was pretty young huh? Why leave such a beautiful house?"

Michiru frowned and nodded. "I understand…"

He stood up from the sofa and groaned a bit moving away from Haruka a bit disgusted. "I don't want to sound like a bitch but you need a shower…" Taka said poking Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka blinked and raised her arm a bit before coughing. "Yes I do…"

"Well?" Taka asked looking at her and crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you going to take one?"

"Hell no, I'm not taking a shower in this house.

"I'll keep you company…" Both Haruka and Taka turned to look at Michiru. "I mean! I do need one too…" Michiru said giggling. Haruka was blushing while Taka started to nudge her ribs with his elbow. "Oh! I mean! While she takes a shower I could you know stand by the door and just check that everything is ok! I do not mean I'm going to take a shower with her!"

"Aw…" Haruka mumbled and scratched her neck a bit disappointed. "Too bad…"

"She is gonna check that everything is ok what more do you want?" Taka said as he teased his best friend. "Blah! I will leave you guys be. If I need anything I will give you a call." He said patting Haruka's shoulder before leaving the two women alone.

Haruka turned to Michiru and smirked a bit. "Are you ready?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Taka cursed quietly as drove around the town. He leaned on the steering wheel looking from his window. He was about to give up when he saw just what he was looking for, the towns library. He jumped around in his seat happily before turning the car off and getting out. He stepped up to the library's door frowning, as he noticed how incredibly solitary the place was. He shrugged his shoulder and moved to push the door open. As soon as he did this two old women jumped and took off their reading glasses to eye the newcomer. Taka smiled warmly at them. "Hi… Umm… Does this library perhaps have old newspapers?"

The oldest of the women looked up at the other and slowly started to shake her head. The other one didn't mind her and smiled back. "What do you want them for, my dear boy?"

Taka chuckled. "Just doing some investigations…"

"Stop sticking your nose in places where you don't belong!" The oldest of them women said closing the huge book she was reading.

"Now, Miyu, don't be so bad with the young man here. He just wants to read some old newspapers. There is nothing wrong with that…"

"But Saori…"

"Hush you walking corpse! Let him read. It's almost never when this place is put to use…" Saori, the youngest of the librarians said as she looked at Taka smiling. "Come with me now I will show you around."

Taka just nodded and bowed his head at Miyu before following Saori. "This place is not visited a lot huh?"

"No… We barely have children to use this place to study." Saori said as she walked to one of the far away corners of the library. She stood beside a huge almanac. "Here we go!" She patted the immense furniture. "This is it." She said as she opened one of the drawers and took out a small container. She opened the small and old paper box and took out a film. "You do know how to use Micro fish to view this, right?"

Taka nodded as he took the film. Saori turned and took out a couple more and handed them to him with a friendly smile. "How far do these go?" Taka asked as he eyed the various films.

"Very far, hun. There are newspapers there that are from back when I was a young girl." She giggled. "Just be careful with the films... Is there anything in specific you want to look for?"

"I just want to read newspapers that are from fifty years ago…" He declared. Somehow he felt that the old woman froze. He turned to look at her and found exactly that. He found a frozen woman with eyes that seem to pierce him. He gulped and scratched his arm. "What?"

"Why?"

"Umm… Investigation…" He repeated looking at the almanac.

"I see… Help yourself…" Saori whispered before walking away from Taka.

"Well! Now that she is gone… Mind if I rape you?" He moved to the back of the library. There he found a couple of machines that resembled old computers. He sat down in front of one and placed the film inside machine and pushed a button with the words "VIEW". He leaned back and relaxed as he began his search.

* * *

Michiru stood outside the bathroom door holding unto her clean clothes. She heard the water splashing inside as Haruka took a shower. She tried her best not to get bored. She would look at her foot then back at the wall in front of her then down the long hall. It was making her nervous. The hall seemed so long and quiet like in any moment might pop out of nowhere and scare her. Michiru frown. "I'm acting like a little kid…" She said to herself. "Haruka-san, could you be a bit faster?" Michiru said leaning her forehead against the door. She heard a soft reply and she sighed. "Please?" That's when she closed her eyes. She heard a soft giggle that made her move away from the door. "Haruka-san. I am not joking this place gives me the cre…" She was silenced by a soft music. She turned around and looked down the hall. "A music box?" She asked herself as her eyes roamed the entire hall. The soft music started to get louder and louder as if it was getting closer to where Michiru was standing. She whined and opened the door. She got inside and closed it rapidly and locked it.

Haruka jumped as she heard the door slamming. She jerked her head back getting the wet strands away from her face and peek her head out of the curtains. She watched Michiru staring at the door and listening attentively. She frowned at first but then she face softened when she heard the music. "You hear that?" Haruka asked.

She turned around and blushed at the sight. The blonde's hair was sticking to her face which was red thanks to the water temperature. She quickly looked away and nodded. "Yes I do hear it…" Michiru answered placing her hand on her face trying to cover her view.

"It's like the kind of sound you get from a music box…" Haruka added as she looked at the ceiling hearing the melody. She quickly grabbed a towel and placed it over her body covering herself. "I think is that music box from the master bedroom, don't you think?"

"It could be…" Michiru said moving away from Haruka to give her some space to change. She turned her back to her and sighed as she kept hearing the soft tune.

Haruka quickly changed to a t-shirt and some jeans. She moved her hand to Michiru's shoulder and made her turn to take a glace at her. "If you want to, you can go to the library while I go to the master bedroom alone and see if I can pick something up…"

"No! I'm coming with you!" Michiru said eye the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Fine… I will wait outside. Take a quick shower." Saying that, she opened the door and walked outside. Suddenly the music stopped. Both women turned to look at each other with a confused expression.

"Why did it stopped?" Michiru asked as she also walked outside looking at the hall.

"I don't know…" Haruka whispered looking down at Michiru now. "Hurry up now… If we wait the entity might disappear…"

Michiru looked up at Haruka. The blonde was still wet from her shower. She hasn't properly dried herself therefore, parts of the shirt was sticking to her body. Michiru had to look away. "Hai…" She nodded and moved inside the bathroom.

The moment Michiru closed the door Haruka's eyes started to roam the hall. She frowned a bit. "The music box…" She said under her breath. Some how, she knew that everything that was going on in the house was attached to that music box.

* * *

Taka had made a total mess of the films. Good thing these ladies at the library really didn't have anything else to do but… stare at him as he read around. He hasn't found anything good at the moment just your daily things. Who died, who was born, who won the lottery, stuff about some new medicine, how to decorate your house, how to be a better lover. Taka looked around photocopied that article and slipped it inside his pocket. He sighed scratching his neck. He had found nothing. He stood up and cracked his aching back before grabbing another film of old newspapers. He sat down once again and began to read the digitalized front page of the newspaper. "Mysterious death on the Kaiou Mansion…" Taka frowned. "Bingo!" He said as he read the pages to himself while his smile grew by the minute. In the article, there was a small picture of the mansion. Posing in front of the mansion was an elderly couple with a serious looking young man. The article read:

"_The local town police found the body of 65 year old Akihiko Kaiou and his wife, 63 year old Tomiko inside the master bedroom of their mansion. The one that found their bodies was their son, 27 year old Kazuto Kaiou. The police believe that both of them died of lack of oxygen in their own bedroom. Their son decided to abandon the house with no explanation- " _

Looking to his side, Taka, photocopied the page various time. He was about to change the page when he saw a picture that caught his attention. He titled his head and stared at the picture once again. "Gin Akuma disappeared without a trace. Body was found behind the old mansion…" Taka frowned. He started at the picture. "I swear I've seen this kid before…" He froze. This boy looked similar to the entity he saw in the picture of the mansion. "It can't be…"

"_Gin Akuma fled his home when he was barely ten years of age. He was found dead in backyard of the huge Kaiou mansion. Police believe this death could be tied to the many children disappearance…" _

"Kids disappearing… Michiru-san's great grandfather's dying mysteriously. Her own grandfather leaving this place to her…" Taka sighed and scratched his neck over and over again. "This is too much for my brain…"

"Sir we are going to close soon…" Miyu said looking from her desk over at Taka.

"Hai… Give me five minutes…" Taka said not turning to look at her. He started to click on the "Print" button over and over again before standing up and leaving the mess of newspapers films on top of the desk where the machine was.

"Is everything ok, son?" Saori asked removing her glasses and looking at Taka with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes…" Taka said as he started to pick up the papers. He bowed his head to the old women and walked out of the library.

"I don't like this…" Miyu said as she looked up at the taller old woman beside her.

Saori looked down at her work partner and nodded softly. "I heard something my oldest nephew…"

"Who? The one that works at the gas station?" Miyu asked as she started to order the books on the desk beside her.

"Yes… That one… He said that he saw a woman with aqua hair and blue eyes…" She said stopping to look at Miyu's reaction.

The older woman froze and quickly glanced at Saori. "You mean…"

"I don't know… but she could be related to those monsters…"

* * *

"We must hurry…" Haruka said as she stepped inside the mansion's library. She started to look around the boxes she had brought taking out countless of objects and machines Michiru didn't even know existed. "Come here…" Haruka practically commanded.

She move slowly over to her and yelped when she placed a strange kind of goggles on her hands. "What the…?"

Haruka turned and looked at her then at the box. She walked to Michiru and took the gadgets in her hands and placed them on the desk before opening her old backpack. "Come here… I want you to know exactly what we are about to do…"

Michiru frowned a bit yet she moved to Haruka. She watched the blonde take out a book from the box. She also watched how she opened it and leaned on the desk before reading through it before stopping. Haruka turned to her and handed the book to her. Michiru gladly took it and read over it for a moment. "What do you want me to read?" Haruka moved her hand over the book and pointed at a paragraph before leaning over Michiru. Michiru cleared her throat and began to read. "Ghost or spirits reacted to similar atmospheres or events. By trying to recreate or reenact a moment or even their might be a possibility of getting in contact with the spirits of the dead…" Michiru bit her lower lip and sighed looking up at Haruka with a whining expression on her face. "Please don't tell me you are thinking what I am thinking…"

She let out a soft chuckle before nodding. "Let's go…"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

End Chapter 03


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters._

_A/N: It's been a while since I last updated this story. I hope there are still people waiting for it. Anyways please excuse the errors. My editor is kind of busy. When she fix them I will repost the story all awesome and dandy and stuff..._

_

* * *

_

Musical Mist

Taka stepped inside the mansion with folder full photocopies of old newspapers. He called out to Haruka and then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the library. He probably thought that Haruka and Michiru were running around the house exploring the house… and probably each other. That thought earned a chuckle from the man. "I'm such a pervert." He said to himself. He walked down the hall and noticed that the door to the library was open. He didn't mind that but he did mind it when he was about to walk in. The door suddenly closed behind him with such force that sent some papers on the desk flying.

Taka frowned deeply and stared at the door and clutched the folder under his arm. "Haruka?" Taka gulped and scratched his neck with a finger. He placed the folder on the desk and rubbed his hands on his dirty jeans. "Michiru-san?" He waited for a response.

Nothing.

The temperature went down drastically. This made Taka shiver and look around the room. _It's cold… bad omen, bad omen! _He cursed under his breath and moved to the door opening it and walking out. "Haruka? Michiru-san?" He waited for some kind of answer once again but he was once again welcomed with a door slam. He jumped and turned to his side noticing it was the door beside him. The same door he wasn't able to open the other day. Taka's eyes were now fixated on the door knob. He moved his hand to it and turned it and surprisingly… it was open…

* * *

"You look ridiculous with that thing on your face, Haruka-san." Michiru said crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Haruka.

The blonde was wearing some kind of strange goggles on. She was looking around the master bedroom like she was some kind of a insect. Michiru had to giggle at the sight. "I may look stupid; Michiru-san, but this will clear a lot of things for both of us." Her gaze fell on the frowning Michiru. "Now, now, let's see if this thing works." Haruka tilted her head to the side, before turning the goggles on. The view she had of Michiru changed turning it into a figure with red, orange and yellow spots all over. "See now I am seeing your body temperature. With this we will be able to tell if there is something moving around in the room that we won't be able to see with the naked eye. Okay, Michiru-san. I want you to move over to the table where the music box is."

Michiru rolled her eyes and shook her head moving over to the table. "Like this?" She did a small pose for the blonde. Of course, Haruka could only see the red, orange and yellow figure move in her goggles. "And what do we have in box number one?" Michiru posed once again and moved to open the box.

"No!"

She jumped and touched her chest. "Don't scream like that!"

"Neh, why are you nervous all of the sudden?"

"Because, Haruka-san. I happen to be in a haunted mansion!"

"Good answer. Anyways don't open the music box just yet. Let me explain to you what we are going to do. Like you read in the book I gave you a while ago we are going to try and come in contact with the dead."

"Fun."

"Hush. Now, remember when we were in the bathroom? We heard music probably from this music box. We recorded EVPs in this room. I totally forgot one thing. When I recorded the EVP's you were near the music box. If what I think is correct there might be a connection with you, the music box and the entities."

"You just want to frighten me." Michiru said as she stared at Haruka.

"No not really. I just want to use you for a while."

"How sweet of you."

"Hah. I am a charmer. Anyways. I will ask you to be silent please and slowly open the music box."

Michiru stared at the music box for a moment. Her hands trembled as she approached it. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly, she open the box. In a matter of seconds the master bedroom was filled with a soft tune. "It's the same…" Michiru said turning to Haruka.

The blonde cut her off with a soft "Shh" as her face got serious when she stared at the music box. She could see that Michiru's figure started to change colors. She was slowly turning into cold colors. "Are you cold, Michiru?"

She nodded and moved away from the music box. "I don't like this, Haruka."

Haruka didn't even notice that she didn't use any honorifics. Her heart began to beat fast as she saw a small figure coming out of the door that was near the table. It was the door that was supposed to be locked and the door that Michiru didn't have the key to open.

Michiru was about to collapse. Literally. She felt as if her chest was being squished and felt that the air around her wasn't able to reach her lungs. To make matters worse, she heard a giggle. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a soft prayer.

There was one and then two and then three. Now Michiru was surrounded by red, orange and yellow figures. Haruka cursed under her breath. She could've brought the EVP recorder instead she took out her cell phone and started to snap pictures of Michiru. She took her goggles off and placed them on top of her head.

Michiru couldn't take it anymore. She heard whispers, she felt a hand touching her waist and she was sure it wasn't Haruka. She felt another one grab hold of her hand. She knew it was a small hand since it was grabbing unto two of her fingers. She shook her head wildly and quickly she closed the music box.

"What are you doing!?" Haruka asked.

"They are kids aren't they?" Michiru wiped her tears away from her eyes and turned to look at Haruka. "Little kids. I could hear them."

"And I could see them." Haruka said as she saved the pictures in her cellphone. "What happened in this mansion, Michiru?"

"I don't want to know."

"_Get me out of here please! For Kami's sake get me the fuck out!" _

Haruka frowned. "Taka?" She said out loud as she looked around the room. She was trying to find where did her friend's voice came from.

"_Haruka?! Haruka! Haruka please open up!" _

Haruka moved to the locked door and placed her ear over it. "Taka, how the hell did you get in there?"

"_I don't know I have no clue but I'm trapped! I tried getting out using the same door but it was locked. I heard some voices and I followed then and here I am. Haruka, this place is fucked up. Open up now!" _

"I am so sorry Taka-san but I don't have the key to this door." Michiru said talking directly to the small locked door.

"Taka, go back to the door you used as an entrance. Michiru and I will try to open it, okay?"

"Damn it! I don't want to walk anymore." 

Haruka heard how Taka began to walk away from them. She then heard a child laugh and then she heard Taka let out a loud scream. "Taka?!"

"_Get me the fuck out now!"_

"Stay here, Michiru."

"What?! Here!? Are you out of your mind? I am not staying here alone. No! Not one second."

"Fine, whatever! I got to do something about Taka." Haruka said and took off over to the direction of the library. She stopped right at the door where Taka had been having a small battle with last night and tried to open it.

"You run way to fast!" Michiru said finally standing beside her and taking in a breather.

"Please open the door, Michiru!"

Michiru blinked. No honorifics were used. Well, at a time like this anyone could forget about kind of stuffs. She dug inside her pants and took out the ring of keys and began to test one by one. "I don't have the key to this door either."

"Get me out!" 

Haruka could hear the pounding on the door. Taka was desperate. What have he seen in there? What is in there? She just couldn't leave him alone. She looked at Michiru and said. "I am sorry but I'm going to break the door."

"I'll help."

Haruka was taken back by this and couldn't help but let out a warm smile. "At the count of three we will bash it."

"Okay!"

"One… two…" Haruka began to make a small count down preparing her shoulder for the impact.

"_Get me the fuck out!" _

"Three!"

Both women used their shoulders to bring down the door. They both started to look around for Taka and found him covered in dust with tears running down his cheek. Haruka had never seen him like that. She moved over to him and grabbed hold of his arms shaking him. "Took you long enough." He whispered walking out of the room. Haruka looked around and noticed that the room was just another hall. It was a thin hall. It was the claustrophobic's nightmare.

"Taka-san, what did you see?" Michiru asked as she helped him over to the library.

"Bunch of pale little kids crying but that changed when I heard you guys outside." Taka was in a trance he walked over to the desk grabbed the folder he had earlier and gave it to Michiru. "This is what I found." He said and walked to the sofa. "Listen I'm going to sleep this off if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." Michiru said hugging the photocopies to her chest. She saw Taka dust himself, sit don on the sofa and then lay down covering his eyes with his arm.

"He is a bit disturbed but he is used to this." Haruka said. She stood beside Michiru and looked at the folder. "What's that?"

"Oh! Here." Michiru handed the folder to Haruka. "These are the information you asked for him." Michiru said. "I guess they are newspapers copies of some kind."

Haruka nodded at that and turned to look at her best friend. She lied. Taka wasn't used to all this. He was there to find houses. The rest was Haruka's job. "Michiru-san."

"Please, we've been through enough already. Call me Michiru."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Michiru. I just, well, I live for this. I'm sure you think I'm crazy or something, but I live for this. I love this job."

"I think is fascinating; scary but fascinating. I don't think you are crazy. I think you are courageous."

"Then you are the first one that thinks that." Haruka said sitting down on the floor. She could still remember the numerous girlfriends she had that just let her go after a month or so. Not even one of them could stand her job. She opened the folder and began to take a look at the numerous copies.

"Your ex-partners didn't like your job, huh?"

"They hated it."

Michiru sat down beside Haruka. She watched her silently as she took a look at the newspapers and then she sighed loudly.

"You can help me if you want, Michiru. Unless you are a little shocked at what happen in the bedroom."

"How can you act so normal, Haruka?"

Haruka raised her gaze and locked eyes with the aqua-haired woman. "I'm more scared of the living than the dead, Michiru. That's why." Haruka then went back to read the copies handing some to Michiru.

"Which mortal are you scared off then?"

"You." She quickly answered and smirked. "You just keep on amazing me and I'm scared of that. I don't want to fall for a lovely, famous lady like you because I know that later on I will be put down, like always."

"I am not like those women you've dated before, Haruka." Michiru said with a serious tone. "And I sure won't put you down for what you love to do."

Haruka looked at her once again. "That's nice to hear."

Michiru smiled and scooted a little closer to Haruka. "Where you scared?"

"Not really. It's like when you go and ride a rollercoaster. You feel this adrenalin rush. You think something bad might happen but then you realize everything is going to be okay. Of course, I am a rollercoaster veteran. I guess this was your first time you ever rode a rollercoaster."

"Hai, it was."

"You guys better not be making out." Taka said slowly starting to come back to.

"We are not!" Haruka yelled but soon she found that her word's died on her lips. She felt the softest touch she had ever felt on top of her lips. Her eyes flew open.

Michiru Giggled and nuzzled her cheek before capturing her lower lip again. Her small hands came to pet Haruka's cheek as she pulled her closer. "Are you a veteran in this rollercoaster also?" Michiru asked brushing her lips against the blonde.

"Yes… but I just keep getting scared when I jump on it."

"This ride won't be that bad." Michiru said.

This earned her a smile. Haruka wrapped one arm around Michiru's waist and went in for another kiss only this time deeper.

"You guys are making out." Taka said looking at the two women. "Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian…"

* * *

_"Hi this is Teno'u Haruka. I wont be here for the next weeks due to some research. If it is an emergency please call my cell phone if it isn't that big of a deal leave your name, phone number and a short message after the beep." _

"She is not home." A brunette whispered as she hanged up and dialed another number. She heard a busy tone and then sighed. She dialed another phone number and took a sharp turn.

_"Hey! This is Taka! I'm not home right now but if you want me to hit you back well then please leave a nice message after the tone… BEEP… HAH! Caught yah!" _

"My dear cousin gets lamer by the minute. Where the hell are they?" She growled and parked outside an apartment complex.

She opened the door to the small apartment and walked in closing the door behind her. "Taka?" She called out but heard no one. Mika scratched her neck and walked around the place. She then took a look at some papers on top of the living room table. She titled her head to the side and took one in her hands. "Oh, I see an investigation." She smiled for a moment and folded the paper and placed it on her pocket. "I hope she enjoys this surprise." Mika smiled and walked out ready to pack her bags.

* * *

End Chapter four

Read and Review please?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. However, I do own the plot of this story and the original characters that may appear on it.

* * *

Musical Mist.

Michiru groaned as she kept on hearing an annoying typing sound. She placed the covers over her head and prayed for it to go away but it didn't. With every sound of the keyboard she twitched and moved against her sleep bag. "Please stop."

Haruka blinked. Her eyes were blood red. She had been awake all night long looking at the picture she had taken with her camera. She looked over at Michiru and smiled warmly. She moved on the desk and grabbed the newspapers photocopies that Taka got for her. She gaze upon them before taking two outs and placing them beside her computer.

"Thank you …" Michiru whispered as she snuggled to her pillow.

"I saw the kid." Haruka jumped slightly and turned to stare at Taka. By his looks, he had a worse night than Haruka. "Him. I saw him." Taka pointed at the boy in the newspaper. He sat down beside the blonde and sighed loudly. His muscles hurt like crazy. He had made it clear he wasn't going to sleep in that sofa ever again.

Haruka turned the laptop to Taka and let him see the pictures she had taken yesterday. "They are the same boy." She pointed at the screen. "He must be Gin Akuma. The thing is that he is not the only one. I picked up three entities back in that bedroom. They were two boys and a girl."

"How can you tell?"

Haruka sighed and moved her hair away from her face in a tired manner before she rested her face on her knuckles. "One of them acted like a girl. She grabbed Michiru's hand in a manner a scared little girl would." Haruka said before she turned to look at Taka. "What exactly did you see in that hall?"

Taka twitched. "I already told you."

"You are lying. Taka you know better to lie to me when it comes to this kind of things." Haruka closed her eyes for a moment and nudged him with her knee. "What did you see?"

"Two boys and a girl crying."

"Why the hell did you ask me if I was sure there was a girl in the bunch? You saw her too." Haruka opened one eye and glared at Taka.

"Yeah well I like to ask stuff… Listen. It was horrible. I mean, one of the boys was holding the girl while the other tried to open the door that lead to the master's bedroom. I don't know why but when they heard the music they became calm and then the door was open. I saw them walk out that door so I tried to open it but it was locked."

Haruka stayed quiet. She went back to her pictures and began to type different codes on it. The pictures became clearer. "Two boys and a girl. We only know one. Gin. He was in the news and in the first picture you and Michiru had. So…" She clicked the picture making it bigger. "I guess the other two kids could be related." Haruka rubbed her left eye and leaned back on her chair.

"Hey. It could be. They could be related. I mean, when I saw them, they were hugging each other. Clearly the other boy is older than her. He looks bigger." Taka grabbed the laptop and clicked on the pictures Haruka had taken. "See. He looks taller. Even though we are just seeing a simple white silhouette you can clearly see something…" He growled. "Where are we going with this, Haruka?"

"I have no idea." Haruka bumbled and scratched her head. "Michiru's great-grandparents owned this house. They were 65 and 63 when they died."

"That's a fact. Another fact is that their son was 27 when he left the house."

"What else?"

Taka grabbed the newspaper of Gin's death and read it over. "He was found dead before, Michiru's grandfather's birthday." Taka said. "So that would make him like ten years older than Kazuto."

"Where are you going with this? I can't catch up. I'm way to sleepy."

Taka frowned and took out a piece of paper. He wrote down the different ages of Michiru's great-grandparents, Akihiko and Tomiko, and then wrote her grandfather's age, Kazuto.

"Okay." Taka scratched his head a bit annoyed and turned to Haruka. "Tomiko was 36 when she had Kazuto."

"Uh huh? Isn't that the perfect age to have children?"

"No."

"No?"

"No Haruka. Didn't you pay attention to biology class?"

"I pay attention to the teacher not the class."

Taka rolled his eyes. "Listen. When a woman reaches her 35 years it is not very recommendable to have children. If I can prove my theory then we might know what happen here." Taka stood up and moved over to Michiru. "Okay. Imagine this. A beautiful woman, just like Michiru, living in a small town like this one. She would've probably been sent of to marry the richest man. Here comes Akihiko, the charming, strapping young man, with a great smile and a big life ahead of him. If you know what I mean."

"Hurry up, Taka."

"Wait a moment! I want to enjoy this." He moves over Michiru who was fast asleep and smiled. "A woman like Tomiko marries a man like Akihiko. A man with power and money must come from a horrible family. We are talking about a long time ago, Haruka. They were really into all this "marry for money" deal. Well Tomiko wasn't that wealthy so the only way Akihiko's family could actually love her…is if she gives birth to a baby that will continue on with the Kaioh generation. She is sick cant have kids and well…"

"She kidnaps kids and makes them look as her own." Haruka looked at Taka. "Is that what you are saying?"

"I can look for the marriage license… I can say when they got married. If they marry young this means that they had been trying to have kids ever since. Kazuto was their miracle child! Do you know what post partum depression is?"

"Taka, are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"It's a love story, Haruka! A love story! Akihiko loved his beautiful wife and would do anything for her. Kidnap kids, lie to their family lie to the town, and lie to themselves!"

"They must've been crazy… I mean at least Tomiko had to be a bit loose on the screws."

"Or maybe Akihiko. We will never know." Taka heard a groan and moved away from Michiru who slowly started to wake up.

"So… one of them killed the boys and girl when?" Haruka had long ago closed her eyes as she tried to regain some energy.

"They found out they were going to have a child of their own"

Haruka opened her eyes and winked at Michiru. "It kind of makes sense. But I'm still a bit hesitant."

"Hey, take it or leave it."

"I can't believe you guys are saying that my ancestors were murderers…" Michiru said grinning. "And yes, I was awake, you guys

"Not murderers, Kaioh-san, just crazy old people." Taka grinned and Michiru couldn't help but smile at him.

"You are not mad?"

"Of course not. They are dead. I can't change what they have done."

Haruka nodded at that. "I like your attitude. But I still don't know why they were found dead."

"Guilt? They couldn't take the guilt? Maybe Kazuto found out about the children and confronted them and well, they drank the magic pill?" Taka said.

"Maybe my grandfather saw the children and he decided to ask his parents about it."

"There is still something that bugs me. I can't find the connection with the music box, the children and the bedroom."

"Haruka. Let's do one thing at the time. We have an idea, more or less of what happen. Now we need to dig further." Michiru said as she walked over to the blonde and sat down where Taka was some moments ago.

Haruka suddenly was up and running with some new found energy. She moved over to Michiru and got behind her on her seat as she "showed" her the pictures and the newspaper articles. She also started to show off her skills as a paranormal investigator. Michiru noticed that and shook her head amused but still she listened.

"You know what? I'm going to buy us some food. How does that sound?" Taka said as he stared at the couple. "On second thought. I'm going to buy food for me. You guys can eat each other." Saying that he grabbed his car keys and left the room

"Hmm. Now that we are alone…"

"Stop teasing Haruka."

"Actually I was about to fall asleep. I was going to ask you to guard the room."

"You poor thing! You haven't slept all night, huh?"

"Yeah well I take my job seriously."

Michiru smiled and gave the blonde a soft peck on the lips before she patted her thigh. "Go rest, I will guard the room."

"Thanks."

* * *

His own words and ideas kept on playing over and over in his head. He was sure that his theory was right. All he needed to do now was prove it. If he could prove that then they could have one hell of a story to tell the press, magazines, books and if they were extremely lucky, a movie deal. Taka smiled and shuddered at the thought. "A movie!"

"Of what?"

Taka let out a yell and he quickly turned around. His face grew pale and his breathing suddenly got caught on his throat. "Mi…" He coughed loudly when he felt his mouth dry.

"Damn it, Taka. You act as if you've seen a ghost. Relax!"

"What the hell are you doing here Mika?!"

"I came to help you guys." She let go of her bag and turned to look at the house. "I thought about it, Taka. I was way to harsh on Haruka. This is what she loves to do! It is my duty as her girlfriend to back her up in everything. That is why I came here. I came to see everything in Haruka's view." She sighed and patted her brown hair. " But this house is way to freaky." Mika said. She shivered and rubbed her arm. "Well!? Aren't you going to take me to Haruka? Or is she in her ghost hunting duty?"

Taka stared at his cousin. She was here. Haruka was here. Michiru was here… He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and opened his eyes wider. He couldn't let Mika see Michiru or Haruka snuggling close while feeding each other's tongue like they did yesterday! "Umm Haruka is not here."

Mika frowned and pointed at Haruka's car. "She is here alright. She would never leave her car behind."

"Uh. She took mine."

Mika raised a skeptical eyebrow and pointed behind Taka. "I see your car here." Her dark eyes then trailed over another car next to Taka's. "And I also see another car I cant quite recognize. Is there someone else in here?"

"Yes. Mika! In fact there are lots and lots of children's ghost around waiting to grab hold of a new host body just like yours! Run!"

"I'm a grown woman, Taka. I can take care of my self." Mika bended over and grabbed her bag before she walked to the door.

"Wait!"

Mika let out a frustrated groan and turned to look at her cousin. "What is it now, Taka? Do I mean bad news to you?"

"Well… yeah. You are always bad news ever since you were a little girl." He teased her for a moment and laughed when Mika flipped him the bird. "No. no. Listen. You can't go in there without the permission of the owner of the house"

"And where is the owner?"

"Inside." He bit his tongue and mentally smacked himself. He and his big mouth.

"Then I will meet you inside." Mika said as she opened the door and got inside the house.

Taka groaned in frustration and ran behind Mika. "Wait!"

* * *

Michiru was watching the pictures silently. She, now and then, turned to look at the napping Haruka. Her unbound chest would rise and fall with every breath that she took. Michiru had to calm her nerves by taking in a deep breath herself. She continued to see the pictures on the laptop before her gaze fell on Haruka. She rolled her eyes at her own dirty thoughts. "Michiru you pervert…" She kept staring at the computer before she shrugged and closed the laptop. She pulled herself up and walked over to the blonde. Her hips moved from side to side just in case Haruka was acting like she was asleep. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the door. No one was going to enter. Taka was gone and she doubted the ghost would mind…

She kneeled down on one leg and admired the sleeping tomboy. Her blonde hair fell on her forehead like a small curtain. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed through her mouth. Her neck was long just like her arms and legs. Michiru moved her hand over one of her arms. She felt the muscle tense up to her touch and she smiled. Her eyes continued her exploration. She was manly focus on Haruka's torso. She had broad shoulders. Her collarbones were really pronounced under the white skin. Her chest was small yet firm. Michiru had to bite her lower lip to stop the urge to touch her. She traveled lower and could only image the flat stomach. This time she didn't stopped herself. Her hand, that was on Haruka's arm, trailed down to the wrist and moved to the shirt-covered stomach. She pushed the shirt up and was welcomed by a toned flat stomach. Haruka was ripped but not like a body builder. She just took care of her body rather well. To Michiru's visual delight her abs flexed when the cold air of the room hit her.

Michiru licked her suddenly dry lips and moved her hands to touch the line that divided the muscles. She was so into what she was doing that she didn't noticed Haruka taking a hold of her slender wrist. She gasped "How many women have you molested while they sleep, Michiru?"

She tried to move her hand away but Haruka held her there. She smiled and placed Michiru's palm over her stomach and chuckled when she felt her stiff. "I knew you were awake!" Mcihiru said rising her eyes to Haruka's.

"I woke up when you touched my arm." Haruka pulled her closer to her own body. She smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist and let her lay completely on top of her. "How's that for cupping a feel?"

"Haruka you pervert."

"Yeah, so?"

Michiru couldn't help but smile. She rested her chest on Haruka's chest and sighed happily. "This is nice."

"Hah. You don't know about nice. Maybe later I might show you."

"Haruka? In this house? I doubt it."

_"You are going to the library? Taka, why are you running ahead of me? Damn it, wait! I don't want to be here alone."_

Haruka's eyes flew open. She sat up and found herself in a very compromising positing now. Michiru was sitting on her lap staring at her directly on the eyes. She gulped down the urge to kiss the smaller woman's lips and patted her. "Hurry, get up!"

Michiru did what she was told and she wondered whom was the person screaming on the other side of the doors.

"_I just want to check if Haruka is in conditions to see you, Mika!" _

"Shit!" Haruka looked at Michiru and sighed loudly in defeat. "You are about to meet the one person you will hate with all your heart."

"What the hell are you saying? There she is! Haruka-san!" Mika said happily before she let her bag fall on the floor. She walked over to the blonde but stopped when she noticed the beautiful aqua haired woman standing dangerously close to her. "Haruka-san?"

Taka had opened the door for her but he couldn't stop her from bursting in. He looked at Haruka with an apologetic look on his face and shook his head wanting to say "Sorry"

"Mika-chan…" Haruka began and laughed a bit nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"I though you needed help with your work. Haruka-san I was wrong and you were right. Please forgive me."

Haruka frowned and nodded as she placed her hands in her pockets. "You are forgiven."

"Oh good!" Mika walked over to her and was about to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"I said I forgive you. I didn't say I was back with you."

Michiru flinched at the harsh words that came out of the tall woman's mouth. She looked at her and saw determination on her face. She gulped. She never wanted to be Haruka's ex. Ever.

Mika stood there for a moment and shook her head slightly. "Haruka-san I came all the way over here to be with you and you are just going to leave me?"

Haruka couldn't believe she was having this conversation now. She needed to get Mika away from this house and away from this town, now. Haruka looked at Michiru and without a second thought she placed her arm over the aqua haired woman in a very intimate way.

"I knew it!" Mika pointed her finger at Michiru. "I knew you had someone! That's why you n ever came back home!"

Haruka played along. "Yes. Mika-chan."

"That's Takeru-san to you! Teno' u-san!"

Haruka blinked and raised her eyebrow at her. "Okay Takeru-san. This is Kaiou Michiru. Michiru this is Takeru Mika."

"No honorifics, neh?" Mika turned to her cousin. "You were part of this huh? I am your cousin!"

"She pays me, you don't."

Mika rolled her eyes and walked away from the couple and her cousin. "I am out. Oh and Haruka I did this for you."

"That's Teno' u-san to you." Haruka teased her with her same play of words.

Mika growled and grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her.

"You are so smooth when you dump your girls." Taka laughed softly.

Michiru on the other hand moved away from Haruka earning a confused look from the blonde. "You never told me you were out of a relationship."

"I am always out of relationships. She left me because she hated my job."

"How long ago?"

Haruka bit her tongue. "A week ago?"

Michiru sighed and waved her hand to Haruka. "Never mind, Haruka. Taka-san did you manage to get us nay food."

"No. I bumped into Mika when I was about to get in my car."

Michiru nodded at that and sat down on her sleeping bag. "I could go for anything right now…"

Taka looked at Haruka and shook his head in Michiru's direction. Haruka understood and she nodded before waving him off.

"I will be back in less than an hour." Taka said, once again, before he left the room

……………………………

"Whore! They are both whores." Mika was infuriated. She was about to punch someone or something. She stuck her keys on her car-starting slot and got out of the house territory. "I should've known better. Coming here to get back to her. Bah! What a joke." She growled and drove into town. "What does that Michiru woman have that I don't?" She closed her eyes trying to control her anger and when she opened them she gasped and stopped her car. She could swear she had seen someone on the middle of the road. She sighed loudly for a moment. Maybe it was the anger. Maybe she imagined Haruka in the middle of the road asking her to be knocked down by her car. Mika suddenly heard a tap on her window. She turned and jumped when she saw an old woman looking at her intently. She cursed under her breath and opened her window. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you lost, hun?"

Mika blinked. "Yes, as a matter of fact yes I am lost. I was in the old mansion with some…friends…" She cringed at that. "And I decided to leave. Now I don't know how to get to the express road. Can you tell me how to get to the exit of the town?"

"The mansion? What were you doing there girl?"

If she said that she was trying to get back with someone the old woman would probably laugh at her face. "I am a paranormal investigator and I was searching for an explanation of the countless ghost sighting in the old mansion." She smiled. She sounded so professional. Hearing Haruka say that countless of times took its toll on her.

"So. You are with that girl, Kaiou?" The old woman frowned.

Mika snorted. "Yes. She is the owner of the mansion."

"You should leave this lace as once and never come back." The old woman moved away from the car and let out an odd smile. "Go away, girl."

Mika blinked at that and closed her window rapidly. She stepped on the accelerator on her car and fled the place.

The old woman walked back to the old building behind her. "Miyu…" She called out to the woman in the reception. "Give me the phone. I need to give my nephew a call."

"What for, Saori?" The older woman handed her the phone with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Just to tell him that He might see a paranormal investigator going his way. The least we know is someone divulging the mansion's secret. It will be turned into a fun house if we do not stop her."

* * *

She didn't know what to do. Should she call Haruka or Taka and let them know what was going on? Yes that was an excellent idea. They must know something is up with the people of the town and the mansion. She stuck her hand in her purse and took out her cell phone. She dialed the numbers and waited for someone to answer as she drove. "Pick it up damn it! Pick it up!"

"_Hello?" _

"Haruka! Listen don't hang up! I'm serious!"

_"What is it, Takeru-san…"_

"Haruka, this is no time for holding a grudge. Something is up with the people of this town! They don't want anyone in the mansion. An old woman told me to leave and never come back!" Before she could continue she stopped her car harshly in front of a young man. "Oh shit."

"_Mika? Hey! Mika! Where are you?" _

"I'm leaving the town and…" She was cut off when the man suddenly jumped on her car. She yelled and closed her eyes as she accelerated. "Haruka! There is a guy trying to get in my car!"

Her front window was smashed into tiny pieces, Some of those piece it cut Mika's arms and face leaving her with small cuts on her skin. She opened the door of the car and ran out. "Haruka! He is trying to kill me now!"

"Wait up Investigator…" He chuckled as he ran after her.

"_Where are you!?" _

Mika sighed as she looked around her. She saw an abandoned looking gas station and she ran to it. "I'm going to hide at the gas station outside of town!"

"You are a dumb one aren't you?" He laughed and ran after her.

"_Hold on! I will be right there!" _

Tears were now starting to run down her cheeks. She sobbed loudly and hid inside an abandoned car. "Hurry! Please Haruka!"

* * *

End Chapter five 


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon at all. I wish. But I do own the plot and the original characters featured in this fanfic._

* * *

Musical Mist 

"Can't you go any faster, Haruka? This is my cousin we are talking about!"

"I wish I could but this crappy car won't allow me to unless you want us all dead!"

"My car is a hundred times better than yours, okay, Haruka!"

"Will you guys shut up? There is an innocent woman in danger and you guys are having a fight because of your cars?" Michiru said as she turned around to look at Taka.

"I can't believe this is my car and I get to be in the back seat…" Taka mumbled as he stared at the road in front of him.

"Shut up and get the guns ready. We might need them to defend ourselves and your dear cousin."

"Guns. Guns? Guns! You brought guns?" Michiru gasped and looked at the driving Haruka. Her mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe that the blonde would even be able to hold a gun in her hands. "Why in the world would you bring guns into a haunted mansion investigation? You think the ghost might rape you at night? Haruka, answer me!" Taka jumped on the trunk of the van and began to look through a bag. Michiru heard some clicking sounds and turned once again back at Taka. "That better not be the guns!"

"Michiru! First of all I didn't bring the guns inside of the house. Second, we needed it just in case something like this might happen." Haruka stopped the car and leaned over the steering wheel as she looked outside. "She said an old gas station right?"

"I've been here." Michiru suddenly said.

"Michiru stay here. Taka you come with me."

"What?! No, no no!"

Taka handed one of the guns to Haruka and Michiru bit her tongue. "Sorry, Michiru-san, but you are staying. We don't want you to get hurt." Taka said as he got out of the car at the same time as Haruka. "If you see yourself in danger just scream or sound the horn or something."

Haruka walked to the passenger's window and looked at Michiru for a moment. "Be careful. Lock the doors and close all windows."

"You be careful! Hurry up and get Mika!"

Haruka nodded and quickly moved to give her a peck on the lips before walking away.

Taka held the small gun tightly as he walked into the old gas station. He frowned and looked inside. "This place looks like shit."

"What did you expect?" Haruka answered as she covered her mouth and nose with her free hand.

"Mika!" Taka called out.

"Mika!" Haruka frowned when she heard nothing.

"What if…" Taka moved his gaze to look at an old car. "Maybe…"

"Go and see if she is hiding there I will keep guard over here. Go!" Haruka held the gun tight and leaned against a wall and watched over Taka as he ran to the dumped car.

Mika had heard her ex-lover and her cousin call her but she didn't dare peek her head out and say "I am here you dumb asses" She lay down on the backseat of the car. She was intoxicated with the dust and garbage in it. She had seen the man go around the car. He looked inside and then walked away going back into the gas station store.

Taka leaned over the car and knocked on the door before he opened it. "Mika!" He said as he pulled his cousin to his arms. He looked at her over and saw the many cuts and bruises on her skin. "Are you okay?"

"Shh! He is looking for me!" She announced covering her cousin's mouth with her dirty hand. "He is in the store!"

"What!? Haruka is in the store!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Get her out now!"

Taka frowned as he stared down at his cousin. He let out a loud sighed and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Damn it, Mika! You little spoiled brat! I almost shit my pants when Haruka called me and told me you were in danger!" He then grabbed her arms and shook her. "Don't you ever put me through this again! You are my cousin. You are almost a little sister to me!"

Mika looked up at him and frowned before she hugged him back. "I love you too, Taka! But Haruka needs your help." She pulled away from him and poked his chest hard.

Taka grabbed Mika's hand and pulled her close as he walked close to the ground. When he thought he was safe from the man's view all the way back from the store he ran as fast as he could.

Michiru was staring at the gas station so she really didn't noticed when Taka smashed his hands into her window. She let out a scared yell and moved to the driver's seat. "Taka-san! You almost have me a heat attack!"

"Open the car!" Michiru noticed the bruised Mika beside him. She quickly opened the door for him and watched how he pushed his cousin into the back seat. "Both of you stay here!" He walked two steps away from the car but stopped and went back to it. "And no fighting!" He warned both women before he ran back to the gas station.

Michiru looked at the steering wheel of the car. She bit the inside of her cheek and let out a loud sigh as she moved uncomfortably on the seat.

"So…" Mika began as she looked at Michiru.

Michiru turned around and took a look at her. "You are hurt." Michiru walked out of the car and went over to the trunk. She took out a white box and then got inside the back seat. She opened the white box and took out a small bottle of alcohol. She looked at Mika and frowned. "Look. At least let me clean your wounds. They seem to be superficial but you don't want them to get infected. Then they might get serious." Michiru took a small cotton ball and poured some alcohol over it before she looked at the young woman.

"This is awkward." Mika announced.

"Yes well…" Michiru moved her hand and grabbed hold of Mika's wrist stretching her arm. She slowly began to pat the small cuts with the cotton ball. Now and then Mika would hiss when the alcohol made contact with the irritated skin. "I'm sorry."

"It really doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm not talking about the pain I'm causing you right now. I am talking about… well, I really didn't know Haruka had left you before coming to investigate my mansion."

"I was the one that broke it off." Mika said as she hissed louder now that Michiru was patting her forehead with a new and clean cotton ball.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I broke it off with her. I couldn't stand her job at all." Mika moved away from her and leaned on the door.

"Then why did you come back?"

"Have you seen her?" Mika raised her eyebrow.

Michiru only blushed and looked away. _Yes I've kind of seen her._ "I've noticed some things here and there."

"Heh."

Michiru grabbed the first aid kit and took out the box of band aids. "Look. I…"

"It's okay. I don't think I will be able to stay with her even if she took me back. I don't like her job. I don't like her being away from home. I thought that when I left her she might think it over but she didn't. Besides, she seems to be into you now."

"You are not mad?"

"Oh, I am pissed." Mika said. "But I can't do anything."

* * *

Haruka walked around the small store with her arms relaxed. She looked around the old place and wiggled her nose as she tried to stop and upcoming sneeze. She groaned loudly and covered her nose and mouth with the neck of her shirt. She kicked a random empty alcohol bottle away and heard something move over to her. Haruka turned her head and looked up at a pair of strange eyes. "Shit…" 

"Hello, investigator." Without warning, he raised his arm to strike Haruka. She on the other hand, was fast enough to let herself fall unto the floor.

Haruka clung to the gun and quickly crawled away from him not before she called out to Taka. Just to scare the man off Haruka let out shot. She startled the man. She took this opportunity and kicked his leg. He fell and let out a loud curse before rapidly standing up.

Taka heard the gun shot and froze. He took in a deep breath and kicked the door fo the store open. He held the gun in his stretched arms ready to shoo it if he saw anything that resembled a man. He shook his head. Haruka looked like a man. He would shoot anything that didn't have blonde hair. He shook his head again. What id the man was blonde? "Haruka!"

Haruka kicked the back door of the store and ran out of it and moved to the door in the front. "Taka get the hell out of there now."

Taka turned to look over his shoulder. He saw the blonde and let out a frustrated groan before he slowly walked out of the store. "You dumb blonde! Go to the car and... Haruka? Why are you pointing your gun at me?"

Without saying a word Haruka shot her gun again. She saw the man behind Taka fall back with a loud thud. She looked at Taka then at her gun and then back at Taka. "What the hell are you doing there still?" Haruka grabbed her best friend by the shirt and pulled him out of the gas station and ran back to the car.

"You shot him! You shot him! You killed him!"

"He was holding a broken glass over his head. He was going to hurt you I had to do something! What? You wanted me to leave yah be and get you killed?"

"No but!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Haruka slammed her body against the driver's door and began to yank the door. "Open the damn door!"

Both women inside the car jumped as they saw the tomboy woman and the man gasping for air and paler than usual. "Haruka what happen?"

"Just open the door and I will tell you later, Michiru."

"Mika, open the freaking door!"

Both women moved and opened the door. Haruka got inside the car and slammed the door shut. Taka on the other hand was fastening his seat belt and patting his thighs nervously as he waited for Haruka to start the car.

"What happen!? We heard gunshots are you guys okay? Taka, are you hurt?"

"No, Mika I'm not."

Haruka stepped her foot in the accelerator and fled the scene as fast as the car could. She felt like her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. She could feel it beating in her ears and in her head. Her hands were sweaty and she felt the drops of sweat running down her temples. "Mika-chan." Haruka began as she gulped down and tried to relax. "I'm going to leave you in the next and _safe_ bus station you hear me? I don't want you to call any cops. I don't want you to come back here for anything."

"What about my car? What about my stuff?"

"Forget about them! You got enough money to get you a couple of new shirts and beside… Taka owes you a birthday present. Ask him for a new car." Haruka said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Michiru…"

"No! I'm staying and that's final!"

Haruka looked at her from the rear mirror and frowned at her. She only wanted her to be safe but the woman was more suborn than she thought. "Fine. Stay. Who am I to fight with you?"

"What are we going to do? Surely the local town police will get a call of someone missing. They will find him and we are going to get fucked."

"Then we better finish out investigation faster and get the hell out of here."

"Oh you guys think is that easy? Haruka, you actually killed a man?" Michiru said as she moved closer to the blonde and grabbed hold of the header of the seat. "Well? Did you?"

"I don't know if I killed him or not!"

"Who ever it was he was was after you guys. He wanted to hurt the investigators. Someone or something doesn't want you guys to find out what is going on in that house." Mika said as she ran her fingers over one of the many band aids that were covering her arms.

"Or maybe wants us out of there." Taka said as he leaned on the seat and closed his eyes as he was finally able to relax

Silence consumed the car. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the outside road until Haruka took in a deep breath.

"The ladies at the library were pretty hostile when I went to look for information on the mansion." Taka suddenly said.

"Huh? Ladies? Wait wait. How were those ladies? I stopped in front of a small building because an old lady was standing in front of my car. She told me never to come back. She even asked me if I was with the "Kaiou girl". Maybe she was referring to Michiru-san." Mika blinked and scratched her chin as she thought for a moment.

"What can you know about all this crap?"

"Taka, let her speak her mind. She is the cousin of a haunted house hunter and she was the girlfriend of the best paranormal investigator. Let her talk." Haruka looked at her and nodded. "Go on. Work that brain, Mika."

"The man that attacked me at the gas station could be related to that woman that spoke to me when I left the mansion." Mika said and looked at Michiru. "Clearly she knows who you are. She knows you are Kaiou."

"Well… To tell you the truth the only person I've seen in tonw was this man in a gas station."

Haruka stopped the car and turned to look at Michiru. "That's right. You told us you've gone to the gas station. What happen there?"

Michiru shrugged and smiled nervously. "Nothing really. I stopped and went to pay for my gas. Then I saw a man. He looked at me, shook his head and hide from me."

"He was scared of you?" Taka asked as he looked at the aqua haired woman.

"Hai. He was." Michiru said.

Haruka scratched her cheek for a moment and leaned on the steering wheel. "Maybe he saw you, contacted that old woman and told her about the blue eyed aqua haired young woman that came into town. She must've known you were a foreigner to this town and maybe she knew you were going to the mansion."

"That still doesn't answer why they want us out of town. Why don't they want us to know what happen there?"

"Taka! Taka! Think! You are the one that came out with the whole ghost idea in the first place. This should be a piece of cake!" Haruka said.

"They don't want us to know. They don't want to relive that. They don't want to be reminded of that horrible past that happen to their town. Maybe that's why this town is so…"

"Dead…"

"Exactly, Haruka! They just don't want this town to be all over the news again. They want to go back to being normal." Michiru said as she ran her small hands through the blonde's hair.

"Or maybe they want to punish someone for what they did." Taka said quietly. "Don't you see? This proves something of my theory. Your great grandparents killed themselves and your grandfather left town 'cause they wanted to hurt him for what his parents did." Taka said as he snapped his fingers. "They are looking for you, Michiru-san."

Haruka frowned deeply. They were after Michiru? They wanted to hurt Michiru? Haruka shook her head and continued her through the dark road. "That won't happen."

* * *

End Chapter Six 

Be a darling. Make TD happy and Review... I usually answer the reviews


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters you may see in it.

* * *

Musical Mist

They had left Mika in the nearest bus stop. They kept her company until she was safely in it. Before that Haruka begged her not to call the police or their whole investigation would go down the drain. She agree and for the last time she hugged the tall blonde and wished her the best of luck.

Michiru at first twitched at the close contact but by the look the blonde gave her ex she knew that they were history. She said her farewells to Mika and Taka basically clung to her. Spoiled brat, or not, bitch, or not, she was still his little cousin and he was still nervous about her going in a bus all by herself. She reassured him that she would call him when she got home safe and sound and so he let her go.

All three of them returned to their destination and decided to get back to work. Haruka burst the door of the library open. She walked to one of the many boxes she had brought from her home. She grabbed a flashlight and handed it to Michiru and another to Taka.

"What now, Haruka?"

"Where does your family keep all of their precious and old belongings?" Haruka asked as she grabbed another flashlight. She tried to turn it on but it didn't work. She hit it softly and suddenly it did.

"My family never liked keeping crap at my house."

"My foster parents used to keep our old stuff up in the attic. They said they like to keep memories of their children." Michiru said as she looked at Haruka

"Thank goodness you are here, Michiru. Or I would've been stuck with that bum behind you." Haruka said as she nodded to Taka.

He frowned and flipped the bird at her. "I'm not going to the attic. I want to investigate that hall furthermore." Taka said. "I will take more pictures get some EVPs there and run it through the computer. I will find the connection with the hall, the music box and the master room!"

Haruka nodded at him. "Good. Michiru and I will go to the attic and check what's up there. There must be something."

"Be careful, Taka-san." Michiru said as she looked at him with worried eyes. "I mean you…"

"Never mind what happened, Michiru-san. I will be okay. You two go and check the attic out."

"Hai."

"All right! It's settled. Up the attic we go." Haruka said as she took hold of Michiru's hand and pulled her out of the library.

Taka watched both of them walked out of the library. He nodded and turned to the desk before him and began to gather the stuff he would need. He grabbed the EVP recorder, the heat goggles, and his camera and out the door he was. It was time for him to master his fears. It was time for him to talk to some ghosts.

* * *

"You think this is it?" Michiru asked as she looked up at the small yet long trap door on the ceiling above them.

"Well it is a little to obvious, don't you think?" Haruka said as she gave her flashlight to Michiru. "This is an old mansion. I've been to a couple and all their attic doors are like this." Haruka said as she rubbed her hands together.

"And how do you plan to get up there?"

Haruka bended her knees and crouched down before she jumped highly on the air. She grabbed hold of the small loop handler of the door and found that she was dangling from the roof.

"Haruka! Get down! You can get hurt!"

Haruka frowned and grabbed hold of the loop with both hands. She started to yank on it but the door wouldn't budge. "Don't tell me this thing needs a key!"

"Get down, Haruka!" Michiru gasped and moved away from the blonde's leg. Haruka was moving around so much that, if she wasn't careful, she might kick Michiru accidentally.

Haruka groaned and pulled her own knees close to her chest. There she was, holding herself from the roof looking like a dangling fetus. "One… two…"

"Haruka?"

"Three!" She gave it one last yank and fell to the floor with the iron loop in her hands. She sat up looked at the loop and cursed before she threw it away. "Damn it!"

Michiru rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm as she pulled her up to her feet. "That's what you get for forcing a door open."

The blonde raised her eyebrow as she looked at the door yet again. She patted Michiru's hand and moved right underneath it. "There's got to be a way inside that attic."

"Open sesame?" Michiru giggled out loud and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Ha. Ha. Ha…" Before Haruka could say another thing the door was burst open. A ladder that was attached to the door fell on top of her and sent her once again to the ground.

After the cloud of smoke disappeared, Michiru coughed and waved her hand and found Haruka lying on the floor. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She let go of the flashlights and pushed the ladder off of Haruka before she helped her up to her feet for the second time.

Haruka groaned and began to pat her now gray wife beater shirt. She shook her head like a dog and watched how the dust came out of her hair. "Great. Now I will need to take another spooky shower!" She said as she patted her exposed arms.

Michiru found herself patting the dirt off of Haruka's shoulder. She blinked for that second and looked up at her. "I guess my magic words work, neh?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, oh mighty Kaiou-sama! Thanks to you, we are going to be able to check the mystery of the attic!" Haruka moved her hands around as she tried to imitate a ghost's moan.

She only laughed it off and moved her hand to wipe Haruka's cheek. In that moment she remembered Mika's words. Haruka was handsome and beautiful. She was a rare combination of both. Even though she was covered in dirt and dust at the moment she had never seen someone look so attractive. She licked her lips for a moment and stared at the blonde's lip.

Haruka let out a one side smile. She grabbed Michiru's hand and pressed it to her face as she closed her eyes. She enjoyed the soft and simple skin contact they were having. "I will protect you from the psycho town people…" Haruka blurted out before she opened her eyes. By the look Michiru had on her face, she hasn't listen to her yet she had found something rather interesting on Haruka's lips since she wouldn't stop looking at them. Haruka sighed and wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She snapped Michiru out of her trance thanks to the close contact they where sharing at the moment. "Did you hear me, Michiru?"

"Kiss me." Michiru quickly answered as she ran her thumb over Haruka's lower lip, slowly.

She didn't have to tell her twice. She tilted her head to the side and placed her fine lips over Michiru's full ones. She lingered her lips over hers before she went in for another attack.

Michiru sighed in the kiss and wrapped her arms around Haruka's broad shoulders as she opened her mouth for Haruka's exploring tongue. This time, she let out a low moan that made the tall blonde shudder. She felt Haruka's hands upon her lower back. Michiru stood on the tip of toes and pushed her body against Haruka's chest as she massaged her tongue with Haruka's.

Haruka moaned also and grabbed hold of Michiru's loose hair with her dirty hand as she held her head still while she tasted her. She felt Michiru pulled away from the kiss, not before she gave the blonde feather like kisses in her upper lip. Haruka gulped down and looked at her red face. She let out a low chuckle and rubbed the pink cheek before she kissed her there. "I guess this is our break…"

"Not quite…" Michiru grinned and rubbed the blonde's neck before she licked her lower lip.

"Oh?"

"I pulled away scared that Taka might find us." She looked up and saw the open door to the attic and then looked at Haruka with a mischievous gaze and a raised eyebrow.

Haruka didn't quite catch it at first. She looked at the door and then back at Michiru. She blinked and opened her mouth to talk until she realized what the smaller woman was thinking about. "Oh… oh!"

Michiru giggled and grabbed hold of Haruka's hand. She pulled the stairs down and climbed them quickly. When she reached the attic, she looked around at first and noticed the numerous boxes and old tables lying around but then she turned around to see that Haruka was pulling the stairs up and closing the door underneath her. "See? Now we are incognito!"

Haruka turned to her and quickly grabbed her by the waist as she crushed her strong body against Michiru's soft one. "And here I thought you might think it was nasty to do this in such an old house. Have you no respect for your great grandparents?"

"I never knew them as for my grandfather… He gave me the house so I might as well put it to good use, if you know what I mean." Michiru said as she pulled Haruka in for another kiss while her other hand tugged unto the wife-beater Haruka was wearing.

Haruka picked her up enough for her to wrap her legs around her waist. Her tongue lashed out at her lips as she settle her down on the dirty ground. She broke the kiss when she moved to allow Michiru to remove her shirt. Haruka chuckled and moved her hands to also remove Michiru's shirt. She threw it aside and leaned down to ravish her clean neck.

She groaned and moved her head to the side and grabbed Haruka by the hair as she pulled her closer. That's when Haruka stopped moving completely. Michiru opened her eyes and blinked for a moment. She looked down at the half naked Haruka and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

"No?"

Haruka moved away from Michiru and looked at the floor as she concentrated on hearing her surroundings. She noticed that Michiru grabbed both of their shirts. She handed the gray shirt to Haruka while she quickly slipped hers back on.

"Haru…"

"Shh." Haruka looked at her and placed her index finger upon her own lips. "Listen, listen. Don't you hear that?"

Michiru shook her head and saw Haruka put her shirt on and stand up. "Haruka, is it the music box?"

"No. No it's not that." Haruka began to walk around the attic.

Michiru closed her eyes tightly. First she cursed whatever was the source of the noise. Thanks to that she had lost the opportunity to make love to the gorgeous blonde in a haunted mansion. It wasn't quite what you call a fantasy but it still was pretty erotic in Michiru's mind. And then she heard it. She opened her eyes rapidly and stood up. "I hear it!"

"You hear it?"

"Yes I do!"

"Help me find where it comes from!"

Michiru still wasn't sure what she was looking for. She walked around the large attic until she stood beside the tall blonde. Both of them stared at a large chest. Whatever the sound was; it was coming from there. Haruka gulped and moved closer to it with Michiru behind her. Haruka moved her hand over the chest and touched the top of it before she turned to look at Michiru. She licked her lips and opened the chest.

A large cat-sized rat came out of the chest and made both yell at the top of their lungs. Michiru fell on her bottom while Haruka jumped out of the way and watched it disappeared into one of the many cracks on the wooden walls. "Fuck! Shit! Damn! Mother fuc… Ah!" Haruka touched her chest and exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "I hate rats!"

"I hope he gets eaten by a dog!" Michiru said as she looked over in the direction the animal had escaped.

"A dog? How about a cat?"

"Dogs are meaner! They use them as chew toys before they eat them! How does a rat get inside a closed chest?"

"Maybe it's broken somewhere. This chest is made out of wood. Maybe he used his teeth to make a hole and get in." Haruka sighed again as she calmed her raging heart. "Damn. I'm going to have to retire of this a bit sooner than I thought. I don't think my nerves and heart can handle it." Haruka said as she opened the chest once again and looked inside of it. "Hmm. I guess we should cut the rat some slack. Look what I found here."

Michiru frowned. Her mood was gone completely and by the looks of it so was Haruka's. She moved over to her and sat down beside her as she looked at the chest. "What is it?"

Haruka grinned as she kneeled in front of the chest and picked up an old dusty book. She moved it away from Michiru as much as she could since she didn't want the dust to bother her when she blew upon it and got the excess of dirt off of it. "A diary." Haruka placed it on Michiru's lap and went back to look inside the chest. "And here we have a picture frame." She took it out and wiped the dust with her hand. She stopped and stared at the uncovered faces that were hidden behind the crystal. Haruka's mouth opened slightly as she stared at it amazed. "My goodness. This got to be your great grandmother…" Haruka sat down beside the aqua haired woman and showed her the picture.

Michiru was about to open the book but when she saw the picture she stopped completely. The old black and white picture was of a woman, by the looks of it she was in her mid twenties. She was sitting down on a chair with her arms placed neatly on her lap as she stared at the camera with a serious expression on her face that was framed by ridiculously long wavy hair. Her dress was clearly from the 1920s. It had patters of flowers on the sleeve and the neck and down the lap. Michiru noticed the large diamond ring on her finger and knew right away that she was either married or engaged to be married. "She looks…"

"Just like you." Haruka said as she finished Michiru's sentence. Haruka blinked and looked away from the picture. "Crap!"

"What? The rat is back?"

"No! No wonder they are after you. You are an exact replica of your great grandmother…" Haruka growled and placed the frame beside her and went back to look at the inside of the chest. "Hah! Bingo!" Haruka pulled away a bunch of old yellow colored papers. She moved her face away and sneezed loudly as the dust finally got to her system.

"What is that?"

"Read it."

Michiru grabbed the numerous paper sheets and carefully moved them close to her to read them. "Oh my goodness! These are…"

"Marriage certificates! Everything that we have been looking for is inside this chest! We just need to put everything together and we will finally know what happen in this house and then ... we are finish!"

Michiru's smile fades as soon as Haruka's word entered her ears. _Finish._ Michiru blinked and moved to look at the objects on her lap. "W-where will you be going after this, Haruka?"

Haruka was looking around the attic when she heard Michiru's question. She stopped and turned to Michiru. The young woman was looking at her lap as her fingers seemed to be on autopilot since they were dusting the same side of the picture frame for the fifth time. "I'm…probably going back home. How bout you?"

Michiru opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out of it. She frowned and decided to shrug her shoulders as a response.

"Well, I don't know how your living conditions are but I have a nice house that needs a feminine touch… especially in my private bedroom." Haruka said as she moved her body closer to Michiru's. "I am not living you, if that's what you are really asking. I think you got yourself a stalker, Kaiou-san. A psycho stalker that has a thing for dead people…"

Michiru looked up at Haruka's large green orbs. She saw a small mischievous spark on them and she knew that the blonde was telling the truth. She soon found herself indulging her taste buds with Haruka's delightful and exquisite flavor that only her lips could bring her. "I guess we will have lots of role-playing nights where I dress up as the dead lady and you come looking for me, huh?"

"Okay. That's a bit weird… but I will think about it. It all depends on what the dead lady is wearing."

"How bout nothing?"

"Did I mention how much I love role-playing?"

* * *

Sometimes he wished he had a mask on so the dust around him would stop suffocating him. He knew that after this investigation he was going to need to see a doctor and get his lungs checked out.

Taka let out a frustrated groan as he removed the goggles from his face and placed them on his head as he looked around the small and thin hall. He snorted and coughed as he tried to clear his breathing canals. He wiped his nose with his arm and sighed loudly as he the last pictures of the hall before he decided to head to the master bedroom. He was about to walk out using the entrance where the door used to be but stopped himself. His EVP recorder, which was dangling from his belt, was blinking the red light that announced it had picked something other than the normal sounds caught by a normal recorder. He raised his eyebrow and turned to look at the undersized door that led to the master bedroom. "I hate my job…" He whispered as he walked over to it. He had to lower his head so he wouldn't bump it with the roof. He looked at the doorknob for a second before he tried to open it. To his amazement, it was open. He pushed it and walked to the master bedroom. He saw the dusty bed in front of him and he didn't hesitate to take a picture of it. He stood up straight and looked at the tall roof.

While he was looking at the roof, the door behind him was slammed closed. He quickly turned to glare at it before he moved his hand and tried to open it. "Damn it! Not again! What the fuck is wrong with the ghosts in here? Do you hate me?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't notice the EVP recorder was blinking uncontrollably. "I'm just trying to make a living here. No need to lock me everywhere I go. Punks…" He growled and placed the goggles back on. As soon as he did, he saw the silhouette of a face staring directly at him. He yelled and jumped back and took the goggles off yet he found nothing. "Oh, okay. I see how it is. You treat my partner with all the love in the world and you have to scare me. Ever seen the movie "Poltergeist"? Yeah! You are not being original!" Taka growled and began to snap pictures of the room until his gaze fell upon the music box. He moved the camera away from his face and frowned for a moment as he thought about something. He looked at the door beside the table where the music box was and licked his lower lip before he scratched his now hairy chin.

"If you guys got happy when you heard the music box is because something good happened when you heard that, no?" Taka said and looked down at the EVP recorder. The red light was not blinking it was shinning steadily. "So. What if?" Taka moved his large callus hand over the antique object. "You guys wouldn't mind if I let it play?" He smiled and opened it.

He stared at it with his mouth slightly open. Nothing came out of the box. _Is it broken?_ Taka placed the camera on the table and grabbed the box with both his hand now as he looked at it from different angles. "Come on you stupid thing! Work!" He shook it but it just wouldn't listen to him. Taka growled and placed it back on the table and grabbed the camera. "Okay. So Michiru is the only one that can use this? Is that it?" He looked at his surroundings and chuckled. "Fine! Fine I will leave but I got you all figured out." He turned the recorder off and moved to the entrance of the bedroom. "Now. Will you please be kind enough to let me go back to the library?" Taka felt a chill run down his spine and he heard someone chuckle behind him. He turned around quickly and pressed his back to the large doors. "Okay that… that was not a kid!" He opened his eyes wide and licked his lips again as he tried to moisture them. He then moved his finger and slowly he turned the recorder on. "Tomiko-san? I know it's you. It sounded like a woman. Let me go, Tomiko-san." With the corner of his eye, he saw the red light blinking. He sighed and closed his eye. His free hand moved over the knob of the door and he quickly turned it. He pushed the door with his own body and swiftly he rolled over himself and got out. "Thank you!" He slammed the door shut and took off as he headed to the library.

* * *

"I believe the chest in the attic belonged to Akihiko." Michiru said as she sat down beside Haruka on the large sofa in the library. "I've been reading the diary and it belonged to him. The earliest entry was in June 23rd 1911. It looks like that was the exact date he met Tomiko."

Haruka blinked as she put aside the old papers they found on the attic and grabbed the book. "Hmm… So that means he met her when he was twenty since he was born in the year 1891 according to the marriage certificate."

Both women jumped when the door to the library was burst open. Taka came inside before he kicked the door close. He turned and noticed the women. He let out a nervous chuckle and quickly he went to the computer.

"You seem to be a bit disturbed. Care to explain why?" Haruka said. "Hey! Taka…" She felt Michiru grab hold of her hand and squeeze it. She turned to look at the aqua haired woman and raised her eyebrow.

"Leave him alone." She smiled and kissed the blonde's lower lip.

"I think Tomiko is also haunting the house."

Michiru pulled away from Haruka and turned her attention to Taka. "What? Tomiko?"

Taka raised his eyes from the computer to Michiru and nodded. "I heard her in the bedroom."

Haruka looked through the yellow papers and took out the picture they found. "You mean this woman?" Haruka stood up and handed the frame to Taka. She placed her hands on her hips and just watched her best friend's reaction.

Taka looked from the picture over to Michiru and back again. He laughed and shook his head. "You look just like her!"

"I …kind of noticed, Taka-san." Michiru said a bit annoyed by the Taka. He acted like he was the first one that had become aware of the fact.

"Oh! The music box isn't working. At least it didn't work when I opened it. So that just proves, you either have to be Michiru or Tomiko in order to get the music box playing. Now, I noticed something rather amusing. Once again, I went inside the master bedroom and the small door that direct to the hall it closed behind me. I also brought up a new theory of _the_ connection between Michiru, the music box, the ghosts and the bedroom." Taka coughed and connected the EVP recorder to the computer so he could later on listen to it. "What if they did kidnap those children and made them look as their own. Maybe their family believed that, I mean Tomiko's and Akihiko's family. Maybe the town people didn't believe that those kids where their. Hell, they maybe were trying to find them by going through their home. Therefore, every time someone from the town such as the police or the kids' parents came looking for them…"

"They hid them in that small room." Haruka nodded and sat down on the desk.

"Yes! They hid them there and asked them to be quiet. Of course, the hall is horrible I mean you guys saw it. It's small, thin; well, it looked like it was used for storage actually. So while they were inside the hall/storage room they cried and held to each other. I mean being inside there is terrifying. At first they understand they had to be quiet but after a while they grow tired of that hell hole. So, Tomiko, to lighten the mood and let her "children" know they would be out soon…"

"She opened the music box, let the music calm them and then she would let them out. The music box meant their freedom out of their jail." Michiru said. She then frowned and looked away from the brown haired man. "My goodness she must've been sick!"

"Maybe she used the music box to get rid of them." Haruka rubbed her dirty cheek as she looked at the floor.

"How, Haruka? I doubt she acted alone!"

"The diary. Everything must be written there!" Haruka said as she stood up and grabbed the old diary. "Taka. This is Akihiko's life diary. I think… Well it is a pretty thick book. Maybe he only wrote important things."

"Maybe Kazuto read that book, knew what happen, and confronted his parents and that lead to their suicide. They just couldn't take the guilt of killing innocent children and they felt horrible that their only and true son thought of them as sick, insane murders." Taka said as he looked at the book in Haruka's hand. "It all makes sense."

"I also got you the marriage certificate. You were right, pal. They got married young. Akihiko was 21 and Tomiko was merely 19." Haruka said as she handed the yellow papers to her best friend."

Taka looked at the laptop and ran his eyes over it before he slammed his hand on the table. "We still need to figure out something."

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"Why are the town people still after you?"

Haruka grabbed her hair in frustration. "God, this is so hard!" She groaned and looked at the roof before something popped into her head. "Michiru. You said you were raised in a foster home, right?"

Michiru nodded. "Hai. I was raised there until I was eighteen. I was old enough to take care of myself plus I could receive my biological parent's heritage. Why? Why do you ask?"

"I am sorry if this is such a horrible question to ask now but… how did your parent's die?" Haruka asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Michiru blinked. "They died of a car accident when I was eight. I wasn't with them."

"Where did that accident occurred?"

"Well, I later on knew they had that accident in a town next to…" She stopped talking. She stood up and opened her eyes wide "They had an accident in a town next to the one I live from. Haruka, where are we going with this?"

Haruka frowned and looked at Taka and wondered if the young man was thinking the same thing as her. She felt kind of relieved when she noticed he was catching on. "Michiru-san, did you and your parents ever visited your grandfather? Did your grandfather ever talked to your parents about the house?"

Michiru closed her eyes tightly and nodded. "When I just turned eight my parents took me to visit my grandfather, Kazuto…" She took in a deep breath and tried to block the thoughts that were coming to her mind. "My father, who was the son of my grandfather, locked himself in the study room with him." Michiru stopped talking again. This time Haruka moved over to her and rubbed her arms encouraging her to keep talking. "I was with my mother. She was entertaining me and she took me to the front yard of the huge house, placed a bouquet of flowers in my arms and took a picture. I remember it clearly. It was a Polaroid. I asked mom if I could hold the picture and I was so amazed the way my image just popped out into the paper. I then saw my father running out of the house. He picked me up and kissed my cheek. I looked at my grandfather and I saw him with the saddest expression on his face."

"Do you think your grandfather told him everything?"

"In the car I heard my father saying that he wanted to see the house so he could sell it. I was so young I didn't know what he was talking about. My mother said she would go with him and he agreed and then the other day they left me with Kazuto. I don't remember much I slept all day since I really wasn't in the mood to play. I missed my parents and then… there was a phone call. I heard the phone. I woke up. I walked to the large living room area and I saw my grandfather fall to the floor as he sobbed and yelled "I told him not to go to that town! What am I supposed to do now?" Oh my goodness, my parents were killed?" Michiru suddenly asked. "My parents were killed? Here? In this town? Who did it?"

"Michiru calm down."

"No! I won't! My parents were killed and I am going to find out who did it! No wonder my grandfather did not keep me! He was scared to death that they might come after him and kill me too!" She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to hold on to emotions. "The car! The car where Mika was hiding in the old gas station?"

"What about it?" Taka asked.

"What type of car was it?"

"It was a pretty old Lexus."

"What color?"

Taka frowned and looked at the now suddenly red Michiru. "Blue. Old blue Lexus…"

"Blue… I remember when my father bought that car. He said he bought it blue because he wanted to be reminded of my eyes when he got on it and went to work everyday." Michiru sat down on the sofa again as she let out a ragged sigh. "My parents were killed… In this town." She felt her lower lip quiver. "They lied to me and said it was an accident." Michiru sobbed and hid her face with her hands. "The car was totaled… They told me that the car was totaled!" She sobbed again louder as she let her tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Haruka moved to sit beside her and gathered her in her strong arms. "Cry. Just cry and let it all out. I promise you we will find who killed your parents. I promise." She sighed and kissed her temples and let her cry on her chest.

"They want to kill all the ones involved with this house." Taka said as he watched the couple. "But there got to be more than this. Why? Why are they so into it?"

"Shut up, Taka. That's enough for today. I will read the diary later. You check on the EVPs recording you made and check the pictures and… I promise you that by tomorrow in the afternoon we will have this figured out." She nodded and rubbed Michiru's back up and down. "We will bring justice to those who truly deserve it. I promise you that, Michiru."

* * *

End chapter seven

TD Loves reviews a lot... More than chocolate and more than... uh... never mind. She just loves them.

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters you may see in it.

* * *

Musical Mist

Haruka let out a loud yawn. She moved her strong arms over her head and stretched them before she hissed and patted her head as she looked at Michiru. It had taken a while before she could pull herself from the sudden depression over the fact that she just discovered that her parents were actually killed. Well, at least that's what they thought. Haruka had been keeping her company until she fell asleep but now she had woken up and she found herself with Michiru cuddled closely against her. Haruka smiled and ran her fingers through her hair before she kissed her forehead. She wiggled her way away from her and sat up on the futon. "Taka?" She called out to her best friend and watched how he peek his head from under the desk. "What the? What are you doing?"

"Come here!"

"What time is it?"

"It's three am. Haruka, get your ass over here!"

Haruka growled and walked over to him. She watched him take off his headphones and handed it to her. She took it and sat down beside him. "Why were you under the desk?"

"I feel safe when I'm under the desk. Besides, I am looking for a new sleeping place." Taka said as he grabbed the laptop and hit some different codes. "These are the EVPs I got in the hall." Taka said and clicked "Play" on the computer and turned to look at Haruka.

Haruka placed the headphones on and looked at the computer as she waited for the voices. "I don't hear anything…"

"Wait." Taka said as he turned up the volume. "Now, be quiet and listen."

Haruka sighed, closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. In that moment she heard soft whispers that gradually became louder and clearer.

"_When are they coming for us, Kyo?" _

Haruka opened her eyes wide. That was clearly the voice of a little girl

"_Shh! If you don't be quiet they might keep us here longer, sis!" _

"_Listen! Listen! The music box. They will take us out soon." _

"_Gin-kun! I want to go home."_

"_I know Yuhi-chan… Me too." _

"Stop this!" Haruka slammed her hand on the table loud enough to wake Michiru up. "Enough!"

"But, Haruka! This is nothing compared to what I got in the bedroom. I could hear Tomiko's voice!" Taka said as he looked at his best friend. "Now! I know you are a bit hesitant about actually accepting that my theory was in fact the truth."

"What was that all about?" Michiru said as she first noticed she was laying on the futon alone. She turned to Haruka and Taka and sat up on the futon as she scratched her head.

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest once again and looked at the laptop. Michiru noticed the blonde's state and decided to stay quiet. "Play the one of the bedroom." Haruka said referring to the EVP recording.

Taka looked at Michiru and let out a polite smile before he typed in some random codes on the computer. He leaned back and waited for the sound to consume the library.

"_Out…"_

Haruka eyes squinted as she listened. She moved closer and with the corner of her eyes she saw that Michiru had done the same.

"_Out of my room…" _The sound of Taka placing the camera on the desk was heard. _"Don't! Don't touch that! That does not belong to you! Without that I cannot call them!" _There was an interruption. Haruka heard Taka cursing about the music box not working and then she heard a soft chuckle. _"You bastard! It won't work with you. I am the only one that can use it." _The woman let out a cackle. _"You won't find them! You won't find them! I won't let you lay a hand on them! Get out! _With that, Haruka heard Taka say "thank you" then it was over.

Haruka let out a loud sigh and she rubbed her face in exasperation. "Tomiko thinks she is the mother of those children." Haruka looked at Michiru. She saw how the smaller woman was staring at the laptop. "So… I…" She couldn't quite finish what she was about to say.

Michiru moved away from the blonde silently and sat down on the sofa. She frowned as she grabbed the diary and opened it. She let out a loud sigh as she began to read.

"She seems to be in a better mood than yesterday." Taka said as he looked at Michiru.

Haruka growled as she grabbed the EVP recorder. "You stay here. It's time I do my damn job!"

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Taka asked as he saw the blonde walk away from him.

"What is she…" Michiru looked over at the desk but didn't see Taka. "Uh… Hello?"

Taka peek his face from under the desk again. "She is going to talk with the dead. This is what she does for a living."

Michiru stood up with the diary in her hands and walked to the doors of the library.

"I suggest you let her work alone." Taka said as he went back to his laptop. "I will be checking the pictures I took out there. You should read that diary."

Michiru's brow furrowed. She looked at the floor for a moment as she thought of what she was really supposed to do. Taka was right. She should better read the diary and see if she could find something useful.

* * *

Haruka kicked the room of the bedroom open and turned the EVP recorder on as she began to move around the bedroom. She looked at her gadget in her hands but it didn't pick up anything. "Hello. Tomiko-san I know you are in this bedroom. My name is Teno'u Haruka. I am a paranormal investigator and I am here about some entities found in this exact bedroom." Haruka thought she was going nuts right there. She was talking to a ghost! She licked her lips before she continued. "Maybe you saw your great granddaughter, Michiru here. She only wants to find out what is going on. Why are you still here, Tomiko-san. Where is your husband?" Haruka looked at the EVP recorder and saw the red light blink once but to her own surprised she heard an answer to her words.

"Get out!"

Haruka raised her eyes from the recorder to the bed and felt that her heart had stopped. Her jaw fell and her green eyes began to tremble. She was about to yell at the person who was sitting on the bed. She thought this was all but a bad joke Michiru was playing on her but when she saw the dress that woman was wearing upon the bed, her words died in her mouth. "To…Tomiko?"

She could see how the woman turned to look at her. The pain in her eyes was unbearable and Haruka felt like she was about to burst into tears. Why did she want to cry? She didn't know. She just knew that she felt this pain in her chest as if she had lost something.

"Do not mention that bastard of a man! Akihiko did it! He took them from me as easy as that!"

"Wh... What did Akihiko-san do?"

* * *

Michiru eyes grew wide like two plates. Her gaze moved to the desk that Taka was using as protection. She wanted to call for him but she turned back to the diary. She read out loud as she thought it was better for the terrified man to listen than come read the script himself.

"_She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The way she looked at me I knew that I had to make her mine. Kyoryuku Tomiko. Her name made me thirst for her lips already and I just had to talk to her. I just hope that after the long talk I had with her parents they would finally decided to give her to me. I swear, I will love her like no man has ever loved her before." _

Taka looked over at Michiru and raised his eyebrow. "That's…?"

"That's Akihiko. Come on! Get over here and let me read this to you!"

Michiru skipped a couple of pages before she saw something that caught her eyes. She cleared her throat and read once again.

"_I had to do it! It was the only way I could keep my money. My parents have told me that if I didn't give them a grandchild to carry on the Kaiou legacy they were going to take everything away from me. Yet, my dear, sweet and innocent Tomiko, she couldn't give me a child. She just couldn't. Her body wasn't prepared. She couldn't and even though we have tried everything we could. She took so many potions from the local witch that I think she might have had some kind of stomach poisoning. She had been sick for days now. So I did it. I walked out of our home and kidnapped this boy… Gin Akuma." _

Michiru looked at Taka. "It wasn't Tomiko the crazy one! It was Akihiko!" She said as she looked at the diary. "He was the one that did this!"

* * *

Her tired, old and blue eyes seemed to pierce Haruka's soul. She couldn't stop looking at her. She was just like Michiru but with this pained air to her. She saw how she stood from her bed and looked outside the window. Haruka now wondered why hasn't she scared the living hell out of her or pushed her out of the room or worst. Haruka watched how the young woman rubbed her arms over her old dress and looked at the music box.

"When he brought Gin home, I pleaded that he should let him go. He told me he had adopted him and that the boy was just scared. Akihiko said he just wanted to see me happy. But when he brought Kyo and Yuhi I couldn't stand it."

Haruka saw how she moved her elegant hand over the small box. "He kidnapped them?"

She didn't answer. She just opened the box and sighed happily as the music consumed the large bedroom.

In a matter of seconds the door next to the table was burst open. Two boys and a girl came out laughing and smiling at one another.

"Why are you letting me see all this, Tomiko-san? Why didn't you let my partner, Taka…"

"He reminds me of him! He is only looking for money. If Akihiko married me, he had to know that I only accepted his proposal because I loved him. Not because I wanted his heritage." She looked down and petted Gin's head. "I wanted to take them home. But Akihiko said he might kill them if I returned them. So every time their families came to look for them. I would hide them in that wine bottle storage room. It hurt me to hear them cry so I always opened the music box. I knew that would relax them." She looked outside the window again. "And then, it happened."

* * *

"_She is pregnant! Thank the lord! She did! Yes! My Tomiko is carrying my child! My own child! I can feel my chest hurt with the pride I am feeling right now" _

Michiru was about to read out loud but what her eyes perceived in that old sheet of paper made her tremble. She closed her eyes and gave Taka the diary. "You read it!"

Taka frowned and took it in his hands. He looked over it and cleared his throat. "Is it that bad, Michiru-san?"

"Read."

"_There is no need for them anymore. I better just get rid of them. If I let them go, they will probably tell on me. No. I cannot let that happen. Tonight, I will kill them and start my real life with my blooded son." _

Taka looked at Michiru. "The crazy one was Akihiko." He whispered as he moved his hand to squeeze Michiru's shoulder.

"If Tomiko is still here is because she feel responsible for the death of those children and she wants to protect them."

* * *

"I have never seen him so happy in my life; other than out wedding day, of course. I was thirty six and I thought it was a miracle. I went to sleep that night and when I woke up the next day..." She looked down at Kyo and Yuhi. She watched how the brother and sisters laughed and held each other close while Gin looked at them from over the bed. "I couldn't find them. I played the music box and called to them but they wouldn't answer me." She closed her eyes and covered her quivering lips with her hands. "He had killed them. He told me he had given them back to their families but it was a lie!"

Haruka stared at the apparition. Was she dreaming? Was it really happening? She was talking with her. She was telling her everything that had happen. "And then? What about Kazuto?"

Her dark blue eyes turned to look at Haruka's green ones. "My son…" She whispered his name. "He found two skeletons in our own backyard! They were Kyo's and Yuhi's. The bastard had buried them together. I didn't know where he had placed Gin!" She stopped to gather herself before she continued. "I couldn't take the shame of knowing that my own son thought that I was a deranged sadistic murderer! Akihiko blamed it all on me! He said that I was the one that wanted a child! He said… He said that those potions that the local witch gave me made me go insane! I wouldn't never ever lay a hand on little angels such as those." She moved to sit on the bed. "This bed…. Where so many beautiful things happened is the most disgusting place I've seen and I had the curse to die on it."

"How?" Haruka blurted out.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "He grabbed my own pillow…" She looked at the open music box. "Did you know that he bought me that music box the day of our wedding?" She looked at the wooden object longingly. "He let it play as he smothered me to death. I guess he killed himself after that. I told him I was going to call the police on him."

"Haruka! We figured it out!"

The blonde turned around to see Taka and Michiru standing on the door way. She quickly turned to look at the bed and saw nothing. She also didn't hear anything. The music box was closed and it seemed like all that had just happen was just her mind playing games with her.

"Taka! Never enter a room like that! I was talking to Tomiko! She told me everything!" She was surprised when either Taka or Michiru looked at her with a funny glare.

"The diary says it all. It describes everything and it says how he planned to smother her to death! Everything is here, Haruka. Taka said as he waved the book in Haruka's face. "We figured it all out and with enough evidence to prove everyone that what we are saying is truth. We got pictures, EVP recordings, the diary itself! We can even take the music box as a souvenir."

"No!" Haruka shook her head firmly. "No we are not touching anything of this house. We are not taking the diary; we are not taking the music box. We are not taking anything."

"Haruka. We still don't know who killed my parents. We still don't know why they are after me." Michiru whispered as she, unconsciously, wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso for comfort.

"We will figure everything out in the morning. It's almost four am. You haven't slept a wink and neither have I."

"But Haruka!"

"Taka! We will sleep. We came here to do an investigation and we did. We know who are the entities, the diary says how they were killed and we know there are ghosts in this house. There. The investigation is closed. We will get out of this town tomorrow and that's final." Haruka said as she gave Michiru a reassuring hug. "We will find who killed your parents. We will call the police, give them the necessary information and we will let them do their job."

Michiru nodded against her chest. Somehow, when Haruka said that, she knew that she meant it.

Taka saw both women leave the bedroom and couldn't help but tighten his fist. He sighed and shook his head as he stayed inside the bedroom. He frowned and looked at the music box and smirked.

"Taka! Let's go." Haruka called to him from the hall that lead to the library.

"Coming…"

* * *

Haruka could already tell it was late. She was breathing deeply into Michiru's neck when she opened her eyes and moved away to look at her. She smiled tenderly at her and rubbed her arms as she woke her up.

The aqua haired woman groaned and opened her blue eyes. She groaned a bit yet she smiled and kissed Haruka's upper lip. "Morning."

"More like, afternoon." Haruka said before she went in for another kiss. She sat up on the futon and turned to look over at the desk where she thought Taka was going to be. She was mistaken. The desk was clean. Haruka gasped and turned to look to see if her boxes where there but she found nothing. "That mother fucker!" Haruka stood up and looked around the library and found nothing that belonged to either her or Taka. He had taken everything and apparently he had left. "Michiru, get up. We got to get out of here." Haruka said as she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Both women ran down the hall. The blonde stopped in front of the bedroom and stuck her head inside and looked over at the dusty table. The music box was gone. "Oh that son of a bitch is going to pay!"

"Haruka? Where is Taka? What happen?" Michiru asked as she tried to keep up with Haruka's fast running.

The blonde made it out of the mansion. She observed and noticed that Taka's car wasn't there. "We will take my car. Get in!" Haruka said as she pulled Michiru over to it. Haruka stuck her hand inside her pocket and opened the driver's door and got in. "Michiru! Get in!"

"Where are you going? It is way too early to leave the party…"

Haruka looked over to her window and gasped when she saw a gun being pointed at her. She gulped down and moved her hands up as she let whoever it was know that she was unarmed.

"Get out of the car."

Her door was opened for her and she slowly got out of the car. Her green eyes searched for Michiru. She saw her at the passenger's side of the car with hands behind her head. Behind her stood two old women holding on to rifles as the spoke to one another. Haruka then turned to her side. "You are alive…" She said.

"A bullet to my shoulder isn't enough to kill me, investigator. Where is your pal?" He said referring to Taka.

"I don't know." Haruka said as she looked at Michiru and pleaded her with her eyes to stay quiet. "Who are you?"

"Hiko Akuma." He replied. "You won't remember it though. We are going to make sure of that."

"That nephew of yours really is something, Saori"

"Why thank you, Miyu. Too bad you never got to meet my big big brother, Gin. He was merely ten years old when this bitch's great grandparents killed them!"

Michiru gulped when she felt one of the rifles poke her hard on her back.

"Oh well. I never met him but I do know my mother was the one that gave the potion to Akihiko. His dear wife was sick and couldn't give him a child."

"Aww, Miyu… Your dear mother was such a sweetheart." Saori said as she looked the old woman beside her.

"Yes… she was an angel. Too bad Akihiko killed her to keep her mouth shut!"

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered scared that either woman was going to shoot her at any moment.

"Don't worry investigator. My aunt won't kill her here. Let's go to the lake."

* * *

End Chapter Eight 


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Musical Mist

How pathetic must she have looked? Haruka was being pushed around by a thirty something year old man while her girlfriend was being forced to walk by two old women. Haruka kept her arms up in front of her as she walked through he trees. Her mind was racing with ideas. The first one was that she was going to kill Taka. Oh yes she was. She was going to snap his neck or maybe cut his genitals and feed them to him! Yes, that sounded like a much better idea. Her green eyes turned behind her and she saw that that Hiko person was holding a rifle and pointing it to her back. She licked her lips and looked passed him to see Michiru. She was terrified. Haruka could tell by the color of her eyes and by her expression. "What are you planning to do?"

"Kill you."

Haruka sighed. "Why?"

"Shut up."

Haruka clenched her jaw and nodded as she continued to walk. "Don't hurt her."

"That's not up to me." Hiko said as he poked Haruka hard with his rifle. "Keep walking and shut up."

"Haruka…" Michiru said from behind Hiko.

"Silence or I will kill you right here." Saori said as she pushed Michiru forward.

Haruka was about to turn around and do something stupid but she knew if she do something like that, Michiru would probably be injured. She sighed loudly and looked in front of her. She saw a lake and right on the edge of that lake she saw a familiar carton box. She raised her eyebrow and then her eyes widen.

"Kneel down!" Hiko pushed her harshly unto the ground.

Haruka fell and beside her, she saw Michiru kneel. Haruka looked at her and shook her head as she mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

Michiru couldn't help herself. She leaned to Haruka and captured her lower lip in a soft kiss. "I love you." She whispered before Miyu pulled her away from the blonde. "Damn it! Let me go I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, sure you haven't but your ancestors sure did. We might as well get rid of all of you!" Miyu said as she settled her down.

"Michiru!" Haruka tried to move to help her but she felt how Hiko grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. She growled as she fell on her back. She looked up and saw Hiko pointing a rifle to her face. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Easy." Saori said as she patted the box Haruka had seen. She sat down beside her and turned to look at the lake "You see everything is really, really simple. My mother gave birth to three kids. Gin, Teiku and me, Saori. I was young, I can't really remember what happen but, one day I woke up and saw this man coming into my house and grabbing my big brother Gin and just taking him away." She sighed and licked her wrinkled lower lip. "Then, there was the news. My brother was found dead in the Kaiou mansion. Of course, I couldn't do anything about it. Akihiko and Tomiko were dead and their son had run away. Now, what can I do? I heard that Kazuto's son, meaning Akihiko's grandchild have come to visit… Oh, I couldn't help myself. I just had to kill him. It felt so good to watch his blue eyes lost their shine in front of me." Saori let out a happy sigh. "And now I know that you are related to them." She said as she looked at Michiru. "You are just like Tomiko. When my nephew, Hiko, told me about this woman with aqua hair and blue eyes I thought that I finally had the chance to destroy the Kaious and now I will."

Haruka felt a chill run down her spine. She looked at Michiru and just shook her head to her, asking her to stay calm. "Hiko Akuma. So, you…?"

"I am Teiku's son. He died when I was a kid and my dear aunt took me in."

Haruka nodded at that as she memorized every type of information they were giving to her. "And what do you have to do with anything?" Haruka said as she jerked her head to Miyu.

"I already said. My mother gave Akihiko the potion his wife needed to become pregnant. She knew everything and when I was only four years old I saw how that bastard killed her just like that!"

* * *

"You shouldn't have left like that!" 

"Shut up, Mika! You called the cops and I had to go get you! They will be here in a moment just shut up."

"Taka, save her!"

The brown haired man turned to look at his cousin. "I am, Mika. I am going to save her but…"

"You guys have been together since your first year of college! We are talking about your best friend, Taka! Hurry up and sa…"

Taka placed his hand over his cousin's mouth. She had called him to say that she had called the cops and he had left without saying a thing to Haruka or Michiru. He picked Mika up and went back to the mansion but they had seen Hiko, Saori and Miyu taking out a box full of stuff from the mansion. That's when he knew he had to step back. He had seen them with the rifles and feared for his cousins' life. But then again he knew that Haruka could handle herself until the cops came. But he still wanted to keep an eye on her.

* * *

"What's in the box?" Haruka asked as she looked at the box Saori was leaning on. 

"Well. There is a laptop here and the diary and the music box, plus the goggles and the camera. So, I guess if we killed you like we killed Tomiko's grandson and his wife and throw you into the lake and burn this box no one will actually know what happen and we can go on with our lives. How is that?" Saori smiled. "Tie them up."

_So, Taka didn't take anything? But, where is he? _Haruka raised her eyebrow as she saw that Hiko was walking towards her

"If you try anything funny, investigator, Miyu will shoot your girlfriend. Okay?" Hiko smiled as he pushed Haruka to the ground and began to tie her legs and wrist with an old dirty rope.

Miyu did the same with Michiru while Saori pointed the gun at Michiru.

"Hey, investigator?" Hiko said as he placed Haruka near the edge of the lake with her back facing the water.

Haruka looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Eye for an eye." He smiled as he pressed the mouth of the rifle to her left shoulder and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through the blonde's shoulder and her screams were drowned when Hiko kicked her into the lake.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed as she tried to move. "Haruka!" She turned to Hiko and shook her head at him. "You son of bitch!"

"Throw her in! Let her drown." Saori said and watched how Hiko moved to grab her by the hair.

"You were the one that killed my parents you old witch! I swear to Kami, you are going to pay."

"Hiko, throw her in already!"

"Bye bye." He whispered before he pushed her into the lake.

Saori smiled and turned to the box. "Anyone one got matches?"

"Well. I can get you some. They are back in the car that is in the road side.

"Well then, nephew, go and get me some."

* * *

Haruka couldn't move at all. If it wasn't for her now bleeding shoulder she would've been able to escape from her ties. She looked up and saw another body being thrown into the lake. She feared the worst. _Did they shoot her?_ Haruka saw Michiru now beside her at the bottom of the lake. The aqua haired woman seemed to be okay. She blonde jerked her arm to free herself but groaned in pain. 

Michiru felt so relieve to see the blonde still alive. She tried to swim and get help her but she couldn't. She was tied up. She cursed and began to wiggle as she struggled to get closer to Haruka

Haruka felt how her energy began to leave her body. She tried to keep her eyes open until she saw that Michiru was looking straight at her. Her eyes flew open and before she could do anything, Michiru had turned her back on her. She raised her eyebrow and then, she understood. Haruka moved forward and bit hard unto the ropes that were tying Michiru's wrist. She tugged on it harshly until they were loose enough for Michiru to take them off.

Michiru turned around, grabbed Haruka's face and pressed her lips over hers as she exhaled into her mouth as she gave her the last bit of oxygen she had inside of her. Haruka closed her eyes and for that moment she felt how her life came back to her own body. She took in everything Michiru had to offer. She couldn't help herself. She leaned closer and kissed her deeply before she pulled away. Michiru blushed and shook her head before she turned Haruka and removed the ties on her ankles and grabbed then pulled her to the surface.

Both women gasped for air, inhaled deeply and went back under water so their attacks wouldn't see them. Michiru looked at Haruka as she asked her with her eyes what were they going to do now. All of the sudden Michiru saw a hand coming from the surface. Michiru's eyes widened as she saw another hand which grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled her out of the lake. "Haru..!" A hand came over her mouth and she was pulled to a soft chest. She looked up and saw a couple of female eyes, looking down at her while asking her to be quiet. "Mika?"

"Shhh!"

"Haruka!" Michiru turned to look beside her and saw Taka, holding unto the wounded blonde. "Taka?"

Haruka looked up at Taka. She frowned deeply and pushed him away before she looked at her surroundings. They were behind some kind of bushes. From there she could see the carton box which had the music box in it. Haruka hissed as she touched her own wound.

"Let me help you, Haruka." Taka said as he removed his wife beater-shirt and used it to make a tourniquet on Haruka's arm so it would stop bleeding.

Haruka waited until he was done. She stared at him and, without a warning; she punched him square on his jaw. "That's for leaving without saying shit!" Haruka said but then she wrapped her healthy arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "And this is for rescuing us, asshole."

"I love you too, boss…" Taka said as he hugged her back and rubbed his jaw.

Michiru looked at Mika for a moment before she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I called Taka and told him I did call the police. He freaked out and came to pick me up and I basically told him I was going to kill him for leaving you guys alone." Mika said.

Haruka sighed loudly and raised her eyes to look at the box. "They are going to burn it! We can't let them burn it!"

"Haruka! The cops are coming. Let them do their job." Taka said.

Michiru peek her head through the bushes. "We can take the box, go back to the mansion and wait for the police to come and get them."

"Taka, where are the guns?"

"Umm… You see, I didn't bring them with me now."

"What?!" Haruka tuned around harshly to look at her best friend. She hissed when the sudden movement made her injured shoulder hurt.

"Miyu and Saori are sitting there, waiting for Hiko to come back from wherever he is." Michiru said.

"Those two women are the ones in charge of the town's library." Taka said.

"Yeah! The younger…well, the less old one, was the one that intercepted me before I had a chance to escape this creepy place." Mika said, referring to Saori, as she kept on staring at the two women.

Haruka then gasped as she saw Hiko coming towards the old women. "He got a lighter! They are going to burn the box!" Haruka said. "I'm sorry but I cannot let them burn it!"

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with those things!" Taka said.

"I don't but the music box was the first marital gift Akihiko gave to his wife and I am not letting it burn! I'm going in!"

"Haruka no!" Michiru tried to stopped her but the blonde stood up and revealed to their location to their attackers. "Damn it!"

"Hey!" Haruka yelled at them.

Hiko, Saori and Miyu turned their necks to look at Haruka. "She is alive?" Miyu asked as she shook her head. "No way!"

"She won't be for long" Hiko managed to say before he grabbed his rifle and pointed it at Haruka. Without a second though he pulled he trigger at the blonde.

Haruka let out a yelp and ducked to hide under the bushes. "That wasn't very smart of me." She said, earning a growl from her girlfriend, ex girlfriend and her best friend. "What are you guys doing? Get out of here."

Michiru grabbed hold of Haruka's hand and pulled her harshly away from the bushes, while Taka and Mika took their separate ways.

"Killed them all!" Saori said as she looked at the carton box. "This ends tonight!" She whispered as she tried to turn on the lighter.

Haruka and Michiru hid behind some bushes. The blonde's breathing was hard and deep as it showed her physical state. She was tired and weak not to mention she had an open wound on her shoulder. Michiru grew worried of her and was about to say something when she heard a rifle cock in front of her. She turned around and saw Miyu.

The older woman was smiling down at both women, her face couldn't hold another wrinkle and her hair was as white as the snow. She looked like your average cute, lovable grandma but with a twist. She was holding a rifle and she had only one thing in mind. To kill them. "Bye bye, Kaiou."

Michiru closed her eyes tightly. She heard Haruka scream and wrap her body with her strong arms but then… nothing happened. Both women opened their eyes and looked up to see Mika holding onto the rifle. "What the?"

"You know. Old women can't hear rather well. So I made a sneak attack." She smiled at Michiru before she winked at her. Miyu, on the other hand had been knocked out to the ground. "She is taking a nap. No biggie."

"You are nuts!" Haruka said and stood up. She saw Saori fighting with the lighter, still and she quickly moved Michiru out of her way. She ran over to the woman and tackled her to the floor, making her loose her grip on the lighter.

"You dumb blonde! You don't understand! We need to erase everything that belonged to them!" She said as she struggled to get up on her feet and grab the lighter.

"Yeah well, we cannot erase history, ma' am!" Haruka said as she used her own body weight to hold the woman down. She reached out with her good arm and grabbed hold of the lighter. "I won't allow that." She whispered as she turned around and threw the lighter into the lake.

"No!" She yelled as her eyes grew wide. "You! You!"

"Oops?" Haruka smirked at the old woman.

Saori frowned deeply and punched Haruka on her injured shoulder. "Oops?!" She said in a sarcastic manner before she pushed Haruka off of her. "Hiko!"

He turned around to look at his aunt before slamming his rifle against Taka's jaw. He fell unto the floor unconscious thanks to the hard blow. Hiko smiled as he cocked his rifle and pointed it at him.

"Oh no! Taka!" Mika was about to go after him but Michiru pulled her to the bushes and hid with her

"Hiko! Get over here now!"

The tall man let out a grunt and turned to his aunt. "What is it!?"

"Shoot the investigator, now!" She yelled as she pointed at the whining Haruka.

"Haruka!" Michiru rose to run over to the fallen blonde but Mika grabbed unto her. "Mika let me go!"

"Look!" Mika pointed at her surroundings and smiled. "Stay quiet!"

Michiru still didn't know what she was talking about. She just wanted to save her blonde lover. "Let me go!"

Haruka hissed and looked up at Hiko. The large man was moving towards her. "No…" She whispered but was shut up by a kick to her chin. She fell onto her back and groaned as she tried to pull herself back to a sitting position.

"This is it." He stepped onto Haruka's wounded shoulder and pointed the rifle to her face.

Michiru closed her eyes tightly and then, she heard it. A shot was fired and her heart felt like it had been torn into a million pieces. "Haruka!" She pushed Mika off of her as she ran out of her hiding place. She began to run over to her fallen lover but gasped when she saw Hiko, falling dead in front of her. "What the…"

"Police! No body move!" A group of twenty policemen began to come out of their hiding place. They surrounded Miyu, Saori and now, the dead, Hiko.

Michiru was so confused that she didn't hear when Saori screamed and cried out to her dead nephew. She just ran to Haruka and moved to see if she was alright. "Haruka? Haruka!"

"I don't get paid enough for this…" Haruka whispered as she opened her green eyes to look up at the most beautiful blue eyes she had seen in al of her life. "Are you a ghost?"

Michiru smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Then, I am dead. The most gorgeous angel of all haven have come down to take my soul away."

"Haruka, shut up. This is no time to be flirting with me." Michiru said as she helped her up to a sitting position. Michiru could see that the policemen where handcuffing Saori and waking up Miyu. She also saw that Mika was holding Taka up as he spoke to the chief of the police squadron and explained everything that had happen. She sighed relieved that they were okay. "You dumb paranormal investigator!" Michiru said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"You don't like my job?" Haruka chuckled as she pulled Michiru closer with her good arm.

"I hate it!" She said and moved to kiss the blonde's lower lip. "What now?" She asked a she moved some dirty blonde hair away from Haruka's face.

"Now. We better get that music box and put it where it belongs. Then you better pack your stuff. You are coming to my house. You owe me a role playing game night." Haruka said as she flashed her trademark smirk.

"You want me to be your sexy ghoul?" Michiru chuckled as she brushed her lips against Haruka's.

"Yes. I want you to possess my body."

* * *

End Chapter Nine. 

A/N: Next up! The Epilogue and we are done! WuuJuu


	11. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that are featured in it. _

* * *

Musical Mist

She held the music box close to her chest. Michiru looked up at the old mansion and then at Haruka. "You want to go with me?" She asked. She was standing outside the house, leaning against Haruka's car.

"Do you want me to?" The blonde asked as she raised her eyebrow at Michiru. She looked at the mansion for a moment before she walked away from the car. She pulled her jacket over her healing shoulder as she decided if she should go or not.

"Well, since I was the one that decided not to sell the house and actually use it as summer retreat, our summer retreat, then we should both go in and give Tomiko her dear old music box." Michiru said as she smiled at her lover.

Haruka chuckled at that. It had been a full week since both she and Michiru almost got killed. Taka had had enough of paranormal investigating and had decided that he rather write books about his adventures with the famous Teno'u Haruka than go in another adventure with her. Haruka could still laugh when she recalled the moment Taka quit.

He had asked Michiru permission to use the story of her family to write a book and she gladly agreed. Now, he was the boss while his dear cousin Mika was his editor. He had talked to her about the idea of the book or books he might write and also filled her ideas of how could they be famous together. Of course, Mika said "yes" and now they were both working on that project.

"Well?" Michiru asked as she moved to Haruka and slipped her arm the blonde's healthy one and kissed her tenderly on her cheek. "If it wasn't for you, this house would've turned into a fun house."

Haruka smiled and kissed the corner of Michiru's mouth. "If you want me to go inside so badly then, I will."

"Let's go then."

As both women entered the house, they could feel an air of tranquility. Unlike the first time they went inside, neither Haruka nor Michiru felt a cold shiver run down their spine. Haruka was holding Michiru's hand as the aqua haired woman lead her inside. "We are going to do some major remodeling." Haruka whispered as she was pulled to the grand stairs.

"We still have some unfinished business here, Haruka. We will talk about remodeling later." Michiru said as she went up the stairs and walked down the stairs.

"We are just here to leave the music box." Haruka stated but then tilted her head to the side. "Right?"

Michiru just giggled as she opened the door to the master bedroom. She roamed the room with her beautiful blue eyes before they settled on the dusty table. It practically looked the same except it had a clean rectangular spot. Clearly, it showed where the music box had been sitting for centuries. Michiru let go of Haruka's hand as she walked to the table.

Haruka watched her closely. She touched her bandaged shoulder and tilted her head to the side. She saw how the graceful woman in front of her, placed the music box on the table. She saw her hands touch the wooden material before she opened it.

Michiru closed her eyes as she let the sound of the music invade her. She let out a loud sigh before she turned to look at the old bed. "It's okay, Tomiko. It wasn't your fault. He was sick. Sickly in love with you." Michiru said out loud.

Haruka frowned and looked at the bed also. She stood her ground and felt a soft breeze on her neck. She got tense at the sensation and opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Please, Tomiko. If you loved Gin, Kyo and Yuhi; if you loved them like the exceptional mother that you were, gather them and help them move on to the their next life. Guide them, Tomiko and cross over with your children." Michiru whispered. Suddenly the music stopped.

Both women turned to look at the music box. Thy heard that something fell upon the table and then rolled down to the floor. Haruka walked over to it and bend over to pick the object up. With her dark green eyes, Haruka inspected the object in her hands and quickly knew what it was. It was the key of the music box. The one needed to make the music box play.

"_Thank you." _

Haruka turned quickly to the bed. It looked as if Michiru was looking at herself in a mirror. Two women stood before the blonde. One was sporting modern casual clothing while the other was wearing an early 20th century gown. "Tomiko."

"Great grandmother." Michiru whispered as she stared at a pair of tired blue eyes. "I… I…"

"Thank you, my child." She whispered before moving her pale hand to touch Michiru's cheek.

She felt as if an ice cube had touched her, still, the way this ghost had smiled at her made her feel so warm inside. Michiru nodded and felt a pair of small hands grabbing hold of her left hand. She quickly looked down and saw a small girl grinning at her. "Yuhi…" She whispered before she also felt something grab hold of her free hand. She turned around and gasped. "Kyo?"

"That's enough. You guys have a trip to take with me." The apparition said.

Haruka felt something push her aside. She almost fell forward but when she saw an older boy, running over Tomiko, she knew everything was alright.

Michiru moved away from them and walked backwards until she felt Haruka's warmth behind her. She stared at the spectacle in front of her.

Tomiko grabbed hold of Yuhi's and Kyo's hands. She looked at Gin and nodded her head at him. "See you soon." She said to Michiru.

"I hope is not that soon." Michiru said before she leaned against the tall blonde. "Bye, bye."

Tomiko smiled and turned to walk over to the windows of the large chamber. The sun shinning into the bedroom seemed to blend with their bodies as the turned into sun rays right in front of them.

Michiru could still hear the faint "thank you" and the laughter of the children, when Haruka moved her healthy arm to wrap it around her waist. "I've never felt this good in my life." Michiru whispered as she turned to look at her blonde lover.

"You did well, Michiru." She said as she kissed her lower lip.

"Hmm, so the house is not haunted anymore. They crossed over to the next life, right?"

"Yes." Haruka said as she nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Michiru."

Michiru sighed and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Haruka."

Haruka's smiled upon the skin of Michiru's neck. When she heard that, she knew that Michiru was a keeper and by the way that she handled the situation, she could also take Michiru with her for her future investigations.

Michiru bit her lower lip as she chuckled and moved away from Haruka. "Race you to the attic?"

"What if a rat jumps on us?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow at Michiru.

"I don't think it will jump on us."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

Michiru smiled and wrapped her slender arms around Haruka's neck as she pressed her warm lips against the blonde's. "While you were getting that shoulder fixed, I called a rat exterminator."

"Sneaky, aren't we?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Michiru raised her eyes to the ceiling.

Haruka frowned and did the same. "What is it?"

"You can't hear it?"

"No." Haruka stated.

"Good. I don't want you to hear how fast my heart is beating."

And before Haruka could say anything else, she was pushed unto the floor of the chamber and thought that they better clean the mansion soon before Michiru grows a habit of making love in a dusty, old, dirty and used-to-be-haunted mansion.

* * *

The End. 

A/N: ... It is done!


End file.
